Aurë Entuluva : Le jour reviendra !
by Haneshiro
Summary: Au cours d'un voyage, on fait souvent d'étranges rencontres. C'est ainsi que la Compagnie croise la route d'une elfe mélomane et lunatique qui désespère de trouver un jour l'homme qu'elle cherche. Gandalf arrive et en deux, trois coups de baguette magique, elle se retrouve propulsée au rang de guide de la compagnie à travers la périlleuse Mirkwood, ce qui est loin de lui plaire.
1. Chapter 1 : Il était une fois : une elfe

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! :D

Cela fait un moment que j'ai cette histoire dans la tête. J'ai fini par me lancer et je vous en présente aujourd'hui le résultat !

C'est ma première expérience dans ce fandom. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Si vous avez des questions à propos de certains mots, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. Afin de faciliter votre compréhension je vous précise tout de même qu'Illuvatar/Eru est le Dieu du monde de Tolkien et que les Valars et Valiers sont ses serviteurs (des sortes de dieux ou d'anges qui ont fabriqués le monde selon la volonté d'Illuvatar).

Je m'en tiens principalement à la version du livre mais je reprends également quelques éléments cool des films de PJ ! (je colle pas mal aux événements du livre donc c'est aisément compréhensible pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre.).

Tout appartient à Tolkien et à ses descendants, excepté Harthadî.

"Au cours d'un voyage, on fait souvent d'étranges rencontres. C'est ainsi que Bilbo et la compagnie croisent la route d'une elfe mélomane et lunatique qui désespère de trouver un jour l'homme qu'elle cherche. Gandalf arrive et en deux, trois coups de baguette magique, elle se retrouve propulsée au rang de guide de la compagnie à travers la périlleuse Mirkwood, ce qui est loin de lui plaire. Pas de Oc x Legolas. Romance à venir."

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ô Valars,_

_Entendez ma prière, vous qui êtes les messagers d'Illuvatar le Puissant._

_Soyez miséricordieux et écoutez mes supplications,_

_Vous qui avez façonnez le monde pour qu'y vivent les Enfants d'Eru _

_Et combattu le Noir Ennemi._

_Ô Valiers, douces mères, prenez pitié de votre fille qui s'est égarée !_

_Essuyez les larmes de mes joues, relevez mon corps fatigué_

_Et gardez moi du péril de ces terres._

_Mais toi Illuvatar, plus grand que tout être et plus sage que tous,_

_Fait qu'enfin ma quête s'achève et qu'en Lorien repose mon âme faible et morcelée._

_Notre Père qui est aux Cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton reigne vienne et fait _

_Qu'enfin je trouve réconfort auprès des miens._

_Enfin, pardonne nous nos offences et ne nous laisse pas succomber de nouveau à_

_la tentation mais délivre nous du Mal._

__Aurë entuluva_! Le jour reviendra !  
_

* * *

Il était une fois...

« (...) ainsi, furent-ils bientôt tous assis autour de la table de Beorn, et la salle n'avait pas vu pareille réunion depuis bien des années.

Là, ils eurent un souper, ou un dîner, tel qu'ils n'en avaient pas goûté depuis leur départ de la Dernière Maison Simple dans l'Ouest et leurs adieux à Elrond. Les torches et le feu projetaient autour d'eux leur lueur vacillante et sur la table se trouvaient deux hautes bougies de cire d'abeilles, rouge. Pendant tout le temps qu'ils mangeaient, Beorn raconta de sa voix profonde et grasseyante des histoires relatives aux terres sauvages de ce côté des montagnes, et particulièrement à la forêt sombre et dangereuse qui s'étendait loin vers le nord et vers le sud, à un jour de chevauchée, leur barrant la route de l'est : la terrible forêt de Mirkwood.

Les nains écoutèrent en agitant leurs barbes, car ils savaient qu'il leur faudrait bientôt s'aventurer dans cette forêt et que, après les montagnes, c'était le pire des dangers qu'ils avaient encore à affronter avant d'arriver à la forteresse du dragon. Le dîner achevé, ils se mirent à conter des histoires à eux, mais Beorn donna des signes de somnolence et ne leur prêta pas grande attention. Ils parlaient surtout d'or, d'argent, de joyaux et de la fabrication d'objets forgés, et Beorn ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ce genre de choses : on ne voyait aucun objet d'or ou d'argent dans sa salle, et il n'y avait guère que les couteaux qui fussent faits de métal.

Ils restèrent longtemps à table, avec leurs bols de bois remplis d'hydromel. La nuit sombre tomba au-dehors. On ranima avec des bûches neuves les feux au centre de la salle, et les torches furent éteintes et ils demeurèrent assis là dans la lueur des flammes dansantes entre les piliers de la maison qui se dressaient haut derrière eux, sombres à leur sommet comme les arbres de la forêt. Que ce fût par enchantement ou non, Bilbo crut entendre remuer dans les chevrons un son semblable à celui du vent dans les branches et le ululement de hiboux. Bientôt, il commença d'être pris de somnolence et les voix lui semblaient se faire très lointaines, quand soudain il se réveilla en sursaut. (...)

La grande porte avait grincé et claqué. Beorn était parti. Les nains étaient accroupis, jambes croisées, autour du feu, et bientôt ils commencèrent à chanter. (...) Le feu baissait et Bilbo sombra dans le sommeil. Il se réveilla toutefois au milieu de la nuit : le feu s'était alors réduit à quelques braises les nains et Gandalf dormaient tous, à en juger par leur respiration une éclaboussure blanche tombait à la verticale de la lune sur le parquet par l'ouverture ménagée dans le toit pour la fumée. (...)

Le matin était tout à fait levé quand il se réveilla. Un des nains avait basculé par-dessus lui dans l'ombre où il se trouvait, et il avait roulé en un choc sourd du bat-flanc sur le parquet. C'était Bofur, et il ronchonnait à ce sujet quand Bilbo ouvrit les yeux. (…)

\- Où est Gandalf ? demanda Bilbo, tout en se dirigeant aussi vite que possible vers l'endroit où il pouvait trouver quelque chose à manger.

\- Oh, quelque part par là, répondit-on.

Mais de toute la journée, il ne vit rien du magicien. » Le Hobbit, _J.R.R. Tolkien_

Il était aux alentours de midi lorsque la porte grinça et fut poussée brusquement/avec force :

Un étrange personnage encapuchonné pénétra dans la bâtisse, les épaules voûtée par la fatigue et armée d'un arc de bois. L'inconnu se dirigea vers la table, deux lapins dans la main droite, et y jeta ses prises. Bilbo et les quelques nains qui se trouvaient avec lui le regardèrent faire, interloqués. Cette personne semblait à son aise car elle se déchaussa sans hésitation en lâchant un soupir de soulagement et passa devant eux sans les voir pour s'écrouler dans un fauteuil, sans distinction. Thorïn qui se trouvait là fut le premier à réagir :

\- Holà inconnu ! Que fais-tu en ses lieux ?

Le nouveau venu releva brusquement la tête, faisant chuter son capuchon usé et révélant un visage féminin :

\- J'ai plus de droit que toi de venir ici, maître-nain !

La femme avait répondu sèchement à sa question, vautrée dans son fauteuil. Le chef de la compagnie fronça les sourcils, à la fois surpris et agacé :

\- Qu'en sais-je ? Nous sommes les invités personnels de Beorn. Mais toi, qui nous prouve que tu dis la vérité ? Et d'abord que fais une femme seule en ses lieux ? Tu ne t'es même pas nommée.

\- Tes paroles se retournent contre toi. rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Maintenant _assez_. Je suis lasse de tes bavardages : ma journée fut longue et je souhaite prendre du repos. Restez ici si vous le souhaitez, mais _en silence_ !

ThorÏn sentit la colère monter en lui, voyant l'inconnue détourner la tête pour ne plus l'entendre. Sans attendre, il répliqua :

\- Ah certainement pas ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser en paix, femme.

A cet instant, Biblo, ThorÏn et leurs compagnons furent frappé par un détail qui leur avait jusque là échappé : en relevant la tête, une mèche de cheveux de la chaseresse avait glissé, révélant une oreille écharpée.

La femme-elfe contempla avec une apparente délectation leurs visages ébahit :

\- Et bien, maîtres nains, ne souhaitez-vous donc plut me troubler mon repos ? Restez ainsi en silence, c'est bien mieux.

ThorÏn voulu parler mais Bilbo le devança :

\- Vous êtes une elfe ? Que faites-vous donc dans ces contrées désolées ?

La fée l'observa d'une manière singulière :

\- Qu'es-tu petit homme ? Je n'ai jamais vu semblable créature...

Le jeune Bilbo lui répondit bravement :

\- On nomme ceux de ma race « Hobbits » et nous vivons sur une terre que l'on appelle communément Comté, non loin de la mer.

\- Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, tu es le premier de ces..._hobbits_ que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, petit hobbit.

\- Biblo. Bilbo Baggings.

\- Enchanté hobbit.

Elle sembla soudainement se désintéresser de la conversation et tourna son regard soucieux vers la fenêtre.

Bilbo l'étudia attentivement : c'était une grande femme au visage émacié et froid, déserté de toute couleur. De longs cheveux ternis s'enroulaient en chignon sur sa nuque, découvrant ses épaules fatiguées. Cela plus ses vêtements de voyage élimés lui conférait un air las et misérable contrastant avec l'habituelle vigueur de sa race.

Kili entra dans la salle commune, interrompant la réflexion du jeune hobbit. La phrase que le nain avait lancé avec énergie resta en suspends dans les airs tandis qu'il dévisageait la nouvelle venue avec stupeur.

\- Oncle Thorïn, qui est cette femme ?

L'elfe, semblant sortir d'un long rêve éveillé, tourna son regard perçant sur le jeune guerrier. Kili se repris et ajouta aussitôt :

-Pour ma part je suis Kili, de la race de Durin, à votre service, ma Dame.

Une pointe de moquerie dans la voix, la femme s'exclama :

\- En voilà enfin un qui sait se présenter convenablement. Et bien, maître nain, j'ai beaucoup de noms mais par ici on aime à me nommer Ràna, celle qui erre sans fin. D'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre car je ne suis guère au courant des événements de cet Age : que font une troupe de nains et un..._hobbit, _ensemble chez le changeur de peaux, aux abords de terres dangereuses et sauvages ?

Ses paroles avaient pris un accent intéressé. Thorïn repris la parole :

\- Je suis Thorïn Oakenshield, fils de Thraïn II, fils de Thror, fils de Daïn Ier, héritier de...

\- de Durin très certainement. Je m'en doute, nain. Le coupa sèchement la femme-elfe. Je n'ai que faire des détails inutiles : abrège.

Le chef de la compagnie sentit la colère gronder en lui mais il repris tout de même :

\- Hum. Je disais donc que nous nous dirigions vers le Nord pour affaires.

\- Que cherchez-vous là-bas, si ce n'est la mort ? Il n'y a guère que des orques par delà les montagnes. S'enquit-elle sans courtoisie.

Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement :

\- Chacun connaît la ville de Dale et l'ancienne cité des nains sous la montagne voyons... murmura le vieux Balïn.

L'elfe fronça les sourcils : elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Un rire jaune et froid s'échappa de ses lèvres. Comment aurait-elle pu de toute façon ?!

\- Et vous ? Que faîtes-vous en ces lieux ? Beorn ne nous avait pas informé de votre présence. Intervint avec curiosité Bilbo.

\- Moi ? s'étonna-telle. Et bien, voyez-vous nains, j'_erre_.

Elle partit dans un grand rire tendu et dénué de joie. Ce soudain écat de rire mit la compagnie mal à l'aise. L'elfe cessa soudain de rire et se leva avec brusquement. Elle dégraffa son manteau et le jeta négligemment dans un coin, gagnant l'âtre où se trouvait une grande harpe de bois taillée grossièrement.

\- Il est l'heure des chants et du repos. Faîtes silence ou bien parlez ; qu'importe ! Cela ne me gêne guère. murmura-t-elle. Voilà longtemps que je ne joue plus pour d'autres que moi-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une brève vérification de la justesse de l'instrument, l'elfe commença à psalmodier en langue ancienne, au grand émerveillement de Bilbo.

* * *

Bilbo s'en alla à son tour remercier et saluer le grand Beorn tandis que la brave compagnie s'affairait à charger le matériel sur leurs montures. Non loin de là Ràna vaquait à ses propres occupations, juchant sa maigre besace sur un robuste destrier gris.

Beorn pris Bilbo à part et entonna la conversation :

\- Ce petit brin de femme, c'est quelque chose. Je l'ai rencontré errant dans la région il y a quelques années. Elle avait l'air bien misérable et affamé. Je lui ai fourni de nouveaux vêtements et je lui est ouvert ma maison. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé son nom : j'ai tout de suite su comment l'appeler : Ràna. Le Vagabond/l'Errante. Il n'y a pas de meilleur nom pour ceux de son espèce. Et puis, savais-tu, gentil hobbit, que d'anciens elfes appelait la lune par ce nom ? Les Eldars sont un peuple des étoiles.

Un peu noyé sous ce flot de paroles, Bilbo ne put que demander s'il connaissait la raison de son errance.

\- Il y a des questions trop intimes pour êtres posés et jamais je n'ai cherché à le savoir. Mais des malheurs cette femme en a connu : elle dors peu, ne fait confiance à personne et semble toujours aux aguets, où qu'elle soit. C'est d'ailleurs chose étrange qu'elle est accepté de vous accompagner.

Il sembla réfléchir un court instant.

\- Bah ! Ce doit être un coup du magicien, j'imagine.

A ces mots, Bilbo se tourna vers Gandalf qui écoutait attentivement leur conversation en faisant des ronds de fumée avec sa pipe. Voyant qu'on l'avait remarqué, il toussota légèrement pour cacher sa gêne. Beorn parti d'un rire tonitruant :

\- Ah vraiment ! Que votre compagnie est comique ! J'aurais aimé vous retenir plus longtemps, amis !

Rougissant, Bilbo acquiesça en le remerciant, puis fila rejoindre ses compagnons d'aventure.

Gandalf annonça le moment du départ et tous enfourchèrent leur monture avec impatience.

Au grand étonnement de Bilbo, l'elfe semblait profondément mal à l'aise du haut de sa monture. Elle menait son cheval avec hésitation, comme si elle peinait à le diriger correctement. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul à le remarquer :

\- A-ton déjà vu une elfe ne sachant pas aller à cheval ? soupira Balïn.

\- Holà fière Ràna ! Peinerais-tu à cheval ? fit remarquer Beorn en un rire tonitruant.

\- En voilà une chose étrange... murmura le magicien d'une voix moqueuse. Après quoi, il la réprimanda :

\- Enfant, contrôle ta monture. Le temps nous est précieux.

A la voir pâle et froide un instant auparavant, Bilbo n'aurait pu croire que ses joues pouvaient prendre une teinte aussi..._intéressante_.

Rouge de honte, l'elfe rabattit sa capuche d'un geste nerveux et quitta l'arrière de la caravane pour gagner l'avant où se trouvaient Fili et Fili, cachant à grand peine leur hilarité. Elle laissa échapper un murmure vexé :

\- Je sais très bien mener un cheval, _Seigneur_ ! Je manque juste de _pratique_ !

\- Oh nous n'en doutons pas. s'esclaffèrent les jeunes nains.

L'elfe choisit de ne pas répondre et marcha en tête.

* * *

"Ils chevauchaient maintenant en silence, galopant chaque fois que le terrain était herbeux et uni, avec les montagnes sombres à leur gauche et au loin la ligne de la rivière bordée d'arbres qui se rapprochait toujours davantage. Lors de leur départ, le soleil venait de passer à l'ouest et, jusqu'au soir, il plana, doré, sur les terres qui les entouraient. Il était difficile de penser à des gobelins pourchasseurs et, quand ils eurent mis bien des lieues entre eux et la maison de Beorn, ils commencèrent à parler et à chanter de nouveau, oubliant le sombre sentier de forêt qu'ils avaient encore devant eux." (Le Hobbit)

Ràna allait toujours devant, figure solitaire dans le soleil couchant, ne souhaitant guère prendre part aux chants des nains. Bilbo interrogea maintes fois Gandalf à son sujet, sans autres réponses que "Elle a longtemps parcouru ses terres." et "Elle m'est en un sens redevable.", ce que Bilbo ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

La compagnie chevaucha pendant deux ou trois jours sans rencontrer de danger (et sans avoir réussi à tirer la moindre parole de la bouche de l'elfe). Au matin du quatrième jour, ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt sombre de Mirkwood.

Les troncs des arbres étaient énormes et rugueux, les branches tordues, les feuilles longues et sombres. Du lierre les enserrait et rampait sur la terre. Tout cela conférait au bois un aspect sinistre et peu accueillant. Gandalf prit la parole :

\- Eh bien, nous voici à Mirkwood ! La plus grande des forêts du monde nordique. J'espère que vous en aimez l'aspect. Maintenant, il faut renvoyer ces excellents poneys que vous avez empruntés.

Après quelques pourparlers, ils décidèrent de renvoyer les poneys à leur maître. Ràna semblait soulagée de laisser partir le sien et , chose étrange, le poney le semblait tout autant.

A cet instant, le magicien leur annonça qu'il les quitterait le lendemain, au grand désespoir de Bilbo et des nains :

\- Je dois m'absenter pour affaire mais ne craignez pas : cette jeune femme sera votre guide. expliqua-t-il en désignant Ràna. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un vagabond pour s'orienter : ils connaissent le pays comme leur poche !

Le puissant Thorïn éclata d'un rire sans joie :

\- Bah ! Nous guider ?! Une elfe qui ne sait même pas où se situent la ville de Dale et la cité sous la montagne !

Gandalf haussa un sourcil et sembla grandir en stature. Sa voix gronda comme le tonnerre :

\- **M. Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, si je dis que cette fille est la mieux placer pour vous guider, alors elle **_est _**la mieux placer pour vous guider ! _Entendu ?_**

Le dit nain ne pu qu'acquiescer silencieusement en pâlissant. Quant à l'elfe, elle chercha à éviter les regards qui se posèrent sur elle puis le regard perçant du magicien.

\- Bien, très bien...Repris Gandalf avec satisfaction. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le femme-elfe. Quand à toi, jeune fille, je compte sur toi.

Ràna hocha lentement la tête, comme résignée. Au moment où elle se détourna, l'Istari la rappela de nouveau :

\- Ràna. Dorénavant un tel nom ne te convient plus car tes vagabondages cessent. Ainsi à partir d'aujourd'hui on te nommera Harthadî, le femme-espoir, car tu leur montrera le chemin.

La femme haussa un sourcil, déconcertée :

\- Je...

\- Plus tard les questions ! Va, ils t'attendent !

L'elfe marqua une pause, incertaine, avant de se détourner.

\- Au revoir ! dit alors Gandalf à Thorïn. Et au revoir à vous tous, au revoir ! Tout droit au travers de la forêt, voilà votre chemin maintenant. Ne vous écartez pas de la piste ! Autrement, il y a neuf cent quatre-dix-neuf chances sur mille que vous ne la retrouviez point et que vous ne sortiez jamais de Mirkwood ; et alors, je suppose que ni moi ni personne ne vous reverra plus.

Ces paroles dites, il s'élança au galop et disparu à l'horizon.

Harthadî fronça les sourcils, agacée : ce magicien n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et son humour était douteux.

Son commentaire sceptique arracha un sourire aux lèvres de Balïn.

Une fois le pèlerin gris parti, les nains se tournèrent successivement vers elle puis Thorïn, ne sachant que faire. A contre cœur, Harthadî se tourna vers ses nouveaux compagnons et pris la parole, devançant Thorïn :

\- J'ignorais que l'on nommait cette forêt Mirkwood mais j'en connais la plupart des dangers pour l'avoir un jour traversé. Surtout ne quittez jamais ni le chemin, ni mon sillage car ce lieu est dangereux et hostile, même pour ceux de ma race, et je n'ai guère envie de subir des pertes.

Les nains hochèrent la tête, de même que Bilbo, déglutissant difficilement. Thorïn, un peu vexé, ne pu ajouter que quelques brèves instructions avant qu'elle ne les enjoigne de la suivre.

Durant leur long périple à travers là sombre forêt, Bilbo eu tout le loisir de se remémorer les événements des jours passés :

* * *

_L'elfe commença à chanter dans une langue ancienne. Au début, on n'entendait guère la mélodie mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle chantait, elle semblait oublier leur présence, et la musique retentissait en crescendo. Bientôt le triste chant envahit la maisonnée et tous se turent, subjugués, jusqu'aux animaux et aux insectes._

_Soudain, comme en trance, l'elfe lâche une plainte déchirante :_

_\- Ah ! Je n'ai guère envie de rien ! Que ce monde est laid et vide de sens !_

_La tonalité de sa voix changea, devenant plus aiguë et chaque note semblait lui arracher une crispation de douleur. Les animaux se mirent à gémir, les nains se bouchèrent les oreilles, les larmes aux yeux et le visage crispé . Une puissante cacophonie s'empara de la maison et tout sembla aller de travers. _

_Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un Gandalf aux abois :_

_\- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? D'où viens ce vacarme de fin du monde ?!_

_L'elfe sembla se réveiller brusquement : elle releva les yeux vers le nouveau venu et fronça les sourcils :_

_\- Qui es-tu, vieil homme ?_

_Le magicien l'observa un instant, interloqué, avant de se reprendre :_

_\- Et toi donc jeune fille ?_

_\- Je joue de la harpe._

_\- J'ai eu l'occasion de l'entendre. Grimaça-t-il au souvenir de la plainte déchirante qui était parvenue à ces oreilles._

_Un lourd silence interrogatif s'installa entre eux deux ; puis Gandalf choisit de l'ignorer pour un temps._

_Il dégrafa son épée au lourd fourreau et la posa sur la table avec précaution. L'elfe tentant à présent de réaccorder une corde de son instrument._

_BAAAM !_

_Elle s'était levée, laissant la harpe tomber au sol et se briser dans un grand fracas. Ses yeux étaient agrandis de stupeur, posés sur l'arme elfique :_

_\- Comment une arme aussi noble a-telle pu atterrir entre vos mains ? La lame de mon père !_

_Gandalf s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour ramasser les débris du grossier instrument et dévisagea le visage de Ràna de ses yeux perçants :_

_\- Vraiment, qui es-tu ?_

_L'elfe, quelque peu revenue de sa stupeur, analysa à son tour le visage de l'ancien et son aura et soudain une lueur de compréhension y jailli :_

_\- Oh Valars ! _

_Aussitôt son regard se porta vers la porte et elle sembla prête à s'élancer hors de l'accueillante maison. Gandalf coupa court à ses intentions en l'apostrophant, comprenant lui aussi :_

_\- Ainsi te voilà devant moi, en chair et en os. Dire que tous te croyaient perdu ! Décidément je ne crois pas au hasard : notre rencontre doit forcément signifier quelque chose._

_Il prit un air à la fois sévère et songeur. L'elfe, en proie à une grande détresse ne savait plus que faire et cherchait à s'esquiver le plus vite possible. Le magicien gris ne lui en laissa pourtant pas l'occasion et, la saisissant par l'épaule, la mena loin de la compagnie._

_Bilbo les vit ensuite s'entretenir en conciliabule dans un coin reculé de la pièce pendant un long moment._

_Quelques heures plus tard, le vieil homme leur annonçait l'ajout d'un nouveau membre à leur compagnie, au grand déplaisir de Thorïn qui n'avait pas été consulté._

* * *

C'était donc un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là chez Beorn. Depuis lors, la chasseresse Harthadî - car elle avait apparemment changé de nom - avait su se montrer fort utile, les menant à travers les traîtres sentiers de Mirkwood avec précaution.

Assise sur une pierre non loin du campement, l'elfe semblait être en train de jouer à essayer de distinguer sa main au travers de la nuit épaisse et noire de poix qui rendait toute vision inutile. Bilbo ne pu que sourire face à ce spectacle inattendu, malgré son angoisse.

Harthadî contemplait sa main avec fascination : il faisait si sombre qu'elle ne parvenait pas à compter ses doigts. L'atmosphère oppressante de la forêt lui déplaisait grandement. Et il y avait cette compagnie de nains insouciants qu'elle devait mener dans le Nord et qu'elle avait à présent sur les bras... Mais comment aurait-elle pu refuser une telle demande à ce magicien s'il était bien ce qu'elle croyait qu'il était. A moins de fuir... Mais cela ne lui avait malheureusement pas été permis.

Ces nains étaient les premières personnes avec qui elle conversait, excepté Beorn, depuis de très nombreuses années. Si bien que leur présence la rendait nerveuse et qu'elle devait masquer son anxiosité par une fermeté déplaisante.

Un des nains, Bofur...Bifur...non, _Bombur_ (ils étaient trop nombreux !) s'était approché d'elle :

\- Mademoiselle l'elfe, j'ai grand faim.

Elle soupira : les réserves de nourritures étaient presque à sec et les nains ne cessaient de la harceler à propos de nourriture. Comme si elle ne ressentait pas la faim elle-même ! Agacé, elle tourna la tête et rétorqua :

\- Je n'y peut rien, maître nain...

Thorïn annonça la fin de la pause nocturne : Bombur se désintéressa de la femme et l'elfe se leva en soupirant, déjà lasse du voyage.

Après quelques lieues seulement, ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une rivière obscure. Harthadî fronça les sourcils : cela allait être problématique. Heureusement Bilbo aperçu une embarcation sur la rive opposée et leur proposa un ingénieux stratagème. Elle lui jeta un regard appréciateur et attendi son tour pour monter sur l'embarcation. Elle effectua la courte traversée en compagnie de Kili, Oïn, Gloïn et Dorïn. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle aida ses compagnons à renvoyer la barque aux suivants, puis s'accroupit dans un coin, aux aguets : elle n'était pas tranquille.

Soudain un grand cerf blanc bondit par dessus le petit groupe : Thorïn l'abatis d'une flèche, mais trop tard : la petite barque s'était détachée et Bombur était tombé à l'eau. Harthadî bondit automatiquement sur ses pieds et se précipita à son secours, suivit par les autres nains. Il le tirèrent de là grâce à une corde et à un crochet. Une fois sur la berge, ils purent constater qu'il était profondément endormi. Les compagnons gémirent : quel malheur ! De plus, il était à présent impossible d'aller chercher la dépouille du cerf qui était tombé sur l'autre rive car la barque était partie ! Que de nourriture gâchée ! Songèrent-ils tous sans exception, frustrés.

Elle se pencha sur le nain endormi, retroussant le nez de dégoût à l'idée de toucher l'eau malfaisante.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour lui : un puissant enchantement tient cette rivière. Constata-t-elle durement. J'imagine que nous n'avons plus qu'à le porter...

Des gémissement s'élevèrent mais Thorïn y coupa rapidement court :

\- Cela est vrai, nous n'avons guère le choix : continuons.

En partant, Bilbo jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'elfe : depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette forêt, elle semblait plus angoissée qu'auparavant. Pourtant les elfes n'étaient-ils pas censer apprécier la nature ? Peut-être celle-ci était-elle si hantée que même une elfe y était mal à l'aise ?

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Bombur dormait toujours, et ils étaient très las. Par moments, ils entendaient un rire inquiétant. Parfois, il y avait aussi du chant au loin. Le rire était celui de voix agréables, non pas de gobelins, et le chant était beau, mais il avait un son étrange et surnaturel ils n'en étaient pas réconfortés et mettaient toute la force qui leur restait à presser le pas pour sortir de ces endroits-là. Dans ces moments là, l'elfe devenait craintive et redoublait le pas, comme dérangée.

Pire : depuis quelques temps, Harthadî semblait _perdue_.

En effet, quand bien même elle n'avait rien dit aux nains, elle même ne savait plus très bien où ils se dirigeaient et son coeur se serrait d'angoisse à l'idée de ne jamais ressortir de ces bois sombres.

\- Fichus bois sans fin ! Jura-t-elle finalement un jour. Elle stoppa soudainement sa marche et se laissa choir sur le sol.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, elfe ? Demanda Thorïn.

\- Il y a que cette fichue forêt refuse de se finir ! s'énerva-t-elle violemment.

\- Mais mademoiselle l'elfe, vous allez nous sortir de là, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes notre guide après tout ! gémit Bifur avec espoir.

Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard d'Harthadî :

\- Non ! Je suis perdue ! Vous m'entendez ? _Perdue_ dans cette fichue forêt accompagnée de nains incapables qui ne savent que se plaindre !

Des hoquets outrés jaillirent de la compagnie mais l'elfe enragée poursuivit son monologue :

\- Et moi aussi j'ai froid ! Moi aussi j'ai faim ! Et _moi aussi_ je suis fatiguée de porter ce gros balourd de Bombur ! Alors laissez moi un instant en paix, Dieu du ciel !

Elle se leva en fulminant et s'éloigna du groupe, les nains s'écartant vivement sur son passage. Balin la contempla partir, songeur :

\- Voilà une jeune elfe bien énervée... Cela n'arrange guère nos affaires, Thorïn...

Le chef des nains acquiesça lentement, peu réjoui de ce soudain retournement de situation.

\- Oncle Thorïn, qu'allons nous faire si nous sommes perdus ? Demanda Kili, inquiet.

\- Nous allons continuer à marcher car nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Murmura Thorïn. Et jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut.

Il soupira :

\- En attendant, il faut que _quelqu'un_ aille discuter avec l'elfe...

Aussitôt les nains se tournèrent vers Bilbo qui était resté en arrière. Sentant la pression de leur regard, le pauvre hobbit n'eu d'autre choix que de hausser les épaules et se diriger à contre-cœur vers la femme en colère.

Une fois à son niveau (elle était assise dans un coin, le regard sombre), il l'appela avec appréhension :

\- Dame Harthadî ?

Butée, elle ne répondit pas.

\- DAME HARTHADÎ ! cria-t-il.

L'elfe sursauta :

\- Pas la peine de me crier dans les oreilles ! Protesta-t-elle violemment.

\- Vous ne répondiez pas. Rétorqua le petit hobbit.

\- Peu ! A quoi bon ? Ces nains n'ont même pas le courage de venir me parler eux-mêmes. Grinça-t-elle, méprisante.

Bilbo ne put retenir un petit sourire :

\- C'est vrai qu'ils manquent parfois un peu de courage. Mais ce sont de bonnes personnes.

\- Ils ne savent que se plaindre..., soupira l'elfe, je suis fatiguée de les entendre sans cesse réclamer à manger.

Le hobbit soupira de nouveau :

\- J'ai bien peur que nous ne mourrions de faim ici, en effet.

\- Il y a d'autres dangers que la faim ici, maître hobbit... murmura la chasseresse.

\- Lesquels ?

La femme-elfe afficha une mine défaite :

\- Je n'en sais rien mais je peux le sentir... Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

\- Les yeux... ?

\- Qu'en sais-je, hobbit ?! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi celui que vous appelez Gandalf m'a envoyé à vos côtés car je vous suis inutile ! Lui répondit-elle avec furie. Je ne suis pas une elfe des bois et voyager en groupe me donne la nausée ! J'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans un traquenard !

Bilbo se tut, effrayé par tant de colère. L'elfe poursuivit, les poings serrés et tremblants :

\- Je ne sais pas après qui ou quoi je suis en colère ! J'en veux aux nains, à toi, à ce fichu magicien, au Monde ! Je suis en colère après tout le monde, je suis furieuse contre moi-même ! Et je ne connais même pas la raison de cette soudaine flambée de colère !

Elle pris une grande inspiration :

\- Depuis trop d'années je me retiens d'exploser, de perdre la raison ! J'ai envie de crier, de hurler au monde que je le haïs !

A présent, c'était toute la compagnie qui la regardait, bouche-bée.

Elle s'était levé :

\- Et j'ai faim ! J'ai soif ! Je suis fatiguée !

Son visage se crispa puis elle se tourna vers ses compagnons de voyage en dégainant un couteau grossièrement forgé :

\- Je m'en vais réveiller cet imbécile de nain !

Bilbo blanchit en la regardant se diriger furieusement vers le pauvre Bombur endormi. Kili et Fili se précipitèrent pour la retenir au moment où elle tentait de frapper le nain volumineux. Ils lui attrapèrent chacun un bras pendant que les autres se plaçaient devant Bombur, formant un bouclier protecteur. L'elfe se débattit comme un beau diable, saisie d'une étrange folie destructrice :

Lâchez-moi sales nains ! Il faut que je réveille ce gros balourd qui nous a fait suer pendant des jours ! J'ai dit _lâchez-moi !_ _**Lâchez-moi !**_

Elle réussit à décocher un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac de Kili et se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère en un cri victorieux. Mais elle n'alla pas bien loin : elle d'effondra sur le sol, inerte : Bilbo venait de lui asséner un grand coup sur le crâne.

Bilbo soupira de soulagement.

\- Mais elle est complètement folle ! s'indigna Kili en grimaçant.

\- N'empêche qu'elle avait un peu raison pour Bombur. ronchonna Fili en repensant à la charge supplémentaire que le nain représentait.

\- Bon qu'est-ce-qu'on fait d'elle, oncle Thorïn ? s'enquit le premier.

\- On l'attache et on attends qu'elle revienne à elle : je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une charge supplémentaire sur le dos : Bombur me suffit amplement.

* * *

Harthadî ouvrit les yeux et grimaça : elle avait mal au crâne. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Ah oui ! Elle s'était mise en colère et avait essayé de perforer la bedaine imposante du nain appelé Bombur.

L'elfe se sentit stupide : qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de réagir comme ça ? Elle n'était pas une enfant ! Elle voulu se relever et constata qu'elle était attaché, fichtrement bien attachée. Agacée, elle héla le nain le plus proche :

\- Hé ! Aide-moi à me détacher, nain !

Le nain secoua la tête, désolé :

\- Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je vais demander au chef.

L'elfe grommela : c'était bien la meilleure !

Peu de temps après, Thorïn Oakenshield se tenait devant elle, suspicieux :

\- Si je te détache tu n'essaiera pas d'ouvrir le ventre de Bombur ?

\- Promis... jura Harthadî, agacée par la situation ridicule dans laquelle elle était.

Soulagé, le chef de la compagnie trancha ses liens, la libérant :

\- Merci. lâcha distraitement l'elfe en se frottant les poignets.

* * *

Finalement, un matin, Bombur se réveilla. Des exclamations de surprise et de joie mêlées de soulagement retentirent dans la clairière où ils séjournaient. Harthadî, que certains nains évitaient comme la peste depuis sa crise d'hystérie, s'approcha du nain :

\- Comment te sens-tu, maître nain ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? J'ai faim...

\- Je m'appelle Harthadî et je suis votre guide, ne t'en souviens-tu donc pas ? Et il n'y a rien à manger depuis deux jours déjà... expliqua-t-elle sans douceur mais sans brusquerie.

A ces mots, Bombur fondit en larmes : il avait très faim et il ne se souvenait plus de rien depuis leur départ de la Comté !

\- J'ai...j'ai faim... Gémit le faible nain.

Les poings d'Harthadî se crispèrent.

\- Pourquoi me suis-je donc réveillé ? Pleurnicha le faible être. Mon rêve était si beau : il y avait un seigneur elfe grand et magnifique, des chants joyeux et un grand festin ! Vous auriez vu ces délicieux rôtis ! Ah ! Et ces salades de champignons !

Un bruit de couteau que l'on dégaine se fit entendre, coupant court à son lyrisme gastronomique : Kili et Fili se jetèrent sur l'elfe, l'empêchant une fois de plus d'attaquer Bombur :

\- Mais qu'il se taise ce gros balourd ! S'époumona-t-elle, à bout.

Le nain pleurnicha de plus belle, s'éloignant de la furie, tout en continuant son discours appétissant. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut le chef de la compagnie qui l'interrompit sèchement :

\- Arrête tout de suite, dit-il. En fait, si tu ne peux parler d'autre chose, tu ferais mieux de te taire. Nous sommes déjà assez encombrés de toi comme cela. Si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé, nous t'aurions abandonné à tes rêves idiots dans la forêt tu n'es pas drôle à porter seulement après des semaines de maigre pitance.

Bombur se tut sur le coup, blanc comme un linge. Harthadî sembla également se relaxer et pris la parole :

\- J'en ai assez de vous voir pleurnicher à propos de nourriture ! Puisque c'est ainsi je vais tenter de chasser ! Mais attention nains : souvenez-vous de ce qu'a dit Gandalf : ne vous aventurez pas en dehors du sentier !

Bilbo intervint alors :

\- J'ai bien peur que ces paroles s'adressent elles aussi à vous, ma Dame !

\- Je préfère tenter le sort plutôt que de mourir de faim et de subir les plaintes intempestives des nains. Grommela l'elfe chasseresse.

\- Laisse-là donc faire. déclara Thorïn, les sourcils froncés. De toute façon, il n'y avait guère d'autres solutions.

* * *

La nuit tombait sur Mirkwood : Harthadî n'était toujours pas revenu et les nains commençaient à s'agiter :

\- Elle nous a trahit, elle s'est enfuie ! C'est certainement ça ! Gémit Dori, effrayé.

\- Oncle Thorïn, vous n'auriez pas dû la laisser partir seule ! A présent, nous sommes totalement perdus ! s'exclama Fili.

\- Je le savais ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à un elfe ! Tonna Dwalin.

\- J'ai faim... gémit plaintivement Bombur.

\- Oncle Thorïn !

Thorïn se pris la tête entre les mains, vite suivit par Bilbo : la panique rendait ces nains infernaux !

Harthadî les avait-elle réellement trahit ? se demandait Bilbo.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors ? Laissez moi une review pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez des questions. De nombreuses zones d'ombres seront éclaircies dans les prochains chapitres.

Harthadî (qui ne s'appelle pas réellement Harthadî, vous verrez au prochain chapitre :p) a-t-elle trahit la compagnie ou bien a-t-elle fait une rencontre plus funeste au cours de sa chasse ?

Dans le prochain chapitre les elfes arrivent ! :D Accrochez-vous bien : ça va saigner ! x)

Haneshiro


	2. Chapter 2 : Feux elfiques et araignées

Bonjour à tous ! :D Me revoilà ! Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris ou commentés (les merveilleux Melior Silverdjane, Gagawar (merci beacoup d'ailleurs ;)) et WonkaFavolosa !).

J'espère que ce chapitre sera répondre à vos attentes, Harthadî en voit de toutes les couleurs.

Je précise : certains passages sont empruntés au Hobbit. (ceux entre guillemets pour la plupart. Après je reprends certains dialogues indispensables qui ne sont pas entre guillemets pour ne pas surcharger le texte. Vous êtes prévenu ^^). De plus, je suis scrupuleusement le canon pour le moment. De cette manière, même ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre peuvent comprendre.

Bref Le Hobbit appartient à Tolkien and Family, sauf Harthadî.

N.B Les pensées sont en_ italique_ et lorsque les araignées parlent, leurs paroles sont en **gras** mais la compagnie les comprend).

Place aux dangers de la forêt noire et à nos nain préférés !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Feux elfiques et araignées affamées

Harthadî n'était toujours pas revenue quand la nuit tomba. Thorïn déclara finalement qu'ils devaient partir, cédant aux prières de ces hommes :

\- Il est dangereux de rester ici et nous devons partir à la recherche de la femme-elfe !

\- Non ! Trouvons à manger d'abord ! Elle ne mérite pas qu'on la cherche ! Grimaça Dori, mécontent.

\- Il suffit. Le coupa Thorïn. Nous partons.

Au bout de quelques mètres, Bombur se mit à gémir :

\- Mes jambes me font souffrir horriblement : j'aimerais s'il-vous plait m'étendre. Voyez plutôt ! Fit-il en désignant ses jambes flageolantes.

\- Et s'il ne nous plaît pas ? rétorquèrent amèrement Kili et Fili. Nous t'avons portés suffisamment longtemps ces derniers jours...

\- Mais...mais...

\- Non ! Que tes jambes aient leur part elles aussi !

Bombur se mit à pleurer :

\- Je suis faible, je suis fatigué, la faim me tiraille l'estomac ! J'en ai assez !

\- Voyons Bombur ! Ressaisi-toi, mon gars ! l'encouragea Thorïn, ennuyé.

\- Non ! Je n'irai pas pus loin aujourd'hui ! lâcha le gros nain en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

Ces compagnons s'énervèrent :

\- Allez bougre d'idiot ! Bouge de là !

\- Dépêche-toi !

\- Non, non et non ! gémit le nain, les bras croisés sur son imposante bedaine.

\- Mais si ! Je t'ordonne de te relever ! tonna le chef de la compagnie, agacé.

\- Continuez s'il le faut, maugréa Bombur. Moi je vais rester couché ici pour dormir et rêver de nourriture, si je ne puis en obtenir d'aucune manière. J'espère ne plus jamais me réveiller.

_Dieu du Ciel ! Je commence à croire que l'elfe avait raison !_ bougonna Thorïn en son for intérieur.

A cet instant, Balïn, qui se trouvait un peu en avant s'écria :

\- Qu'était-ce que cela ? Il m'a semblé voir une lumière scintiller dans la forêt.

Aussitôt tous se levèrent comme un seul homme, y compris Bombur. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle sans hésiter. Arrivé à la limite du sentier, Thorïn arrêta ses hommes et empêcha Bombur de se précipiter dans la forêt noire.

\- Il ne faut pas s'éloigner du sentier : rappelez-vous des avertissements de Gandalf et de Beorn. Un festin ne servirait à rien, si nous ne devions en revenir vivant. Déclara le chef des nains.

\- Mais sans festin, nous ne resterons pas longtemps vivants, de toute façon. Murmura Bombur, qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est le campement d'Harthadî qui se prépare à manger ! s'écria Kili, lui-même indigné des images que lui offrait son imagination.

Le débat se poursuivi longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les nains, convaincu par les récits de festins sylvestres alléchants de Bombur et poussés par le désespoir et l'envie de prendre en traître leur «guide», décident d'y aller.

Dans une clairière emplie de gaîté, un grand nombres de gens à l'air d'elfes, tous vêtus en vert et brun, étaient assis en large cercle sur des tronçons d'arbres abattus où brillaient également des torches. Ils riaient et chantaient joyeusement autour d'un grand feu, tandis que certains dansaient avec allégresse.

L'alcool coulait à flot et des mets plus raffinés les uns que les autres circulaient entre les convives. Cela suffit à faire perdre la raison aux nains : tous se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers le cercle avec la seule idée de mendier un peu de nourriture.

A peine le premier avait-il posé le pied dans la clairière que toutes les lumières s'éteignirent comme par magie. Quelqu'un donna un coup de pied dans le jeu, qui s'éleva en fusée d'étincelles scintillantes et s'évanouit. Les compagnons, paniqués, se retrouvèrent perdus dans un obscurité totale. Ils tentèrent de se rassembler en un groupe compact avec force tâtonnements, appels et cris qui résonnèrent longuement dans les bois sinistres. Quand ce fut enfin fait, ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient perdus tout sens de l'orientation : nul trace du sentier ! Ils durent se résoudre à contre-cœur à s'arrêter jusqu'au matin.

Un autre détail les frappa amèrement : il n'y avait nul trace d'Harthadî. La chasseresse avait bel et bien disparue.

Plus tard dans la nuit, une grande lumière rejaillit à proximité.

Les lumières ressortent à-bas, et il y en a davantage que jamais ! s'écria vivement Dori qui montait la garde le premier.

Gonflés d'espoir, ils bondirent sur leurs pieds et se dirigèrent lentement vers le lieu des réjouissances sylvestres. Ils entendaient distinctement des voix et des rires.

\- Peut-être ont-ils rencontrés Harthadî ? Ce pourrait être la raison de leur festin... murmura pensivement Kili.

\- Qui sait... lui répondit son frère, sur un ton similaire.

Quand ils furent près, Thorïn décida d'envoyer Bilbo en reconnaissance, au grand déplaisir du hobbit. Ils continuèrent donc de se rapprocher des feux de joie. Une fois arrivés au bord du cercle de lumières, ils poussèrent sans avertissement la pauvre Bilbo par-derrière. Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de passer son anneau au doigt, il trébucha en avant dans tout le flamboiement du feu et des torches.

Ce second essai fut aussi peu concluant que le premier : les lumières s'éteignirent de nouveau, inondant la forêt d'obscurité.

Mais il y eu pire : Il fut impossible aux nains de retrouver le hobbit, quand bien même ils l'appelèrent à grands cris. Ce ne fut que longtemps après, alors que tout espoir avait été abandonné, que Dori buta sur lui par hasard : profondément endormi, il fut extrêmement difficile de le réveiller. Et quand ce fut fait, il s'en plaignit, préférant retrouver ses rêves de festin et de chants elfiques.

* * *

Harthadî pesta : elle n'y voyait rien dans cette fichue forêt ! Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'elle pourrait y chasser ? Elle regarda autour d'elle en plissant les yeux : de mieux en mieux ! Elle n'avait pas la moindre d'idée du lieu où elle se trouvait... Pourtant, loin de paniquer, elle rebroussa chemin avec précaution : elle ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse retrouver les nains.

Il se mit à pleuvoir. L'elfe jura grossièrement : la pluie allait effacer sa piste ! Oubliant toute précaution, elle se mit à courir en rebroussant chemin : elle n'avait aucune envie de rester coincée dans cette maudite forêt !

Mais rien n'y fit : ses traces de pas s'effaçaient inexorablement et elle se retrouva bientôt obligée d'improviser sa trajectoire. Elle courrait toujours, trempée quand elle se retrouva stoppée violemment :

_Pardon ?!_

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir heurté un mur de pierre tant son corps lui cuisait. Un cri de surprise lui échappa quant elle s'aperçut qu'elle était incapable de bouger : elle était collée à une sorte de filet visqueux aussi solide que l'acier. Elle voulu se saisir de son couteau pour s'en dégager mais elle ne pu s'en emparer. Cette constatation lui arracha un gémissement de désespoir : elle était coincée !

**\- Vous avez sentie ? Nous avons une prise !**

Un horrible sifflement enthousiaste avait fendu l'air : Harthadî se figea :

_Oh non, non, non ! Pas ça, surtout pas ça ! _

**\- Et c'est une grosse prise ! **renchérit une seconde (et tout également hideuse) voix. **Nous allons bien nous régaler !**

**\- Oh oui ! **s'extasia une troisième.

Au comble de l'horreur, Harthadî sentit (plus qu'elle ne vit) une présence derrière son dos : la chose toucha son dos. Elle lâcha un cri de terreur.

**\- Ha ha ha j'aime quand la nourriture panique ! **rit cruellement la créature qui avait parlé la première. **Elle a meilleure goût après et cela égaye le repas !**

**\- Au contraire ! Tu n'y connais rien en cuisine : il ne faut pas que la viande s'excite sinon elle prend un goût amer ! Il faut la laisser reposer avant de déguster ! **Rétorqua la seconde.

Affolée, l'elfe tentait désespérément de savoir se qu'il se passait dans son dos :

\- Qui êtes-vous ! Laissez moi partir !

**\- Oh regardez : la nourriture veut parler ! Quel charmant spectacle ! **s'attendrit l'une des araignées (car c'était bel et bien des araignées : de très grosses araignées.)

**\- En tout cas, elle a l'air bien tendre. J'ai presque envie d'y goûter maintenant...**

**\- Moi pas tellement : regardez dans quel état ce morceau est ! Quel dommage de gâcher comme cela de la bonne viande ! Nos proies devraient apprendre à conserver une hygiène saine !** s'indigna l'une des repoussantes créatures.

**\- C'est vrai que l'emballage laisse à désirer. Mais je suis sure que si on l'enlève, elle aura un aussi bon goût que ceux de d'habitude ! **assura une autre sur un ton connaisseur.

_Non mais dites donc ! _s'indigna Harthadî en dépit de sa peur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage car l'une de ses ennemies l'avait violemment frappé dans le dos. Sentant la conscience la quitter, elle ne put que crier faiblement avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Bilbo était seul dans la sombre forêt de Mirkwood : les nains avaient tous disparus après que Thorïn se soit avancé au milieu d'un troisième cercle de lumières où trônait un roi sylvestre aux cheveux dorés comme le blé.

En effet, alors que l'aube approchait, Kili vint les réveiller de nouveau , disant :

\- Il y a un véritable flamboiement de lumière qui a commencé non loin : des centaines de torches et de nombreux feux ont dû être allumés soudain par magie. Et écoutez le chant et les harpes !

Excités et franchement désespérés, ils ne purent résister à l'idée de s'approcher et de quémander de l'aide aux elfes. Mal leur en pris : cette fois le résultat fut désastreux. Lorsque le chef de la compagnie s'avança parmi les banqueteurs, un silence de mort tomba et toute lumière s'éteignit. Une fois encore les feux furent éteints à la va vite et les nains, aveuglés par la cendre, criaient pour se rassembler.

Mais jamais Bilbo ne les retrouva, entendant seulement de fortes clameurs puis des appels à l'aide au loin, avant que la forêt ne retombe dans un profond silence. Découragé, il s'assit et laissa libre-court à ses pensées, se rappelant de son lointain et confortable trou de hobbit. Il était plongé dans des pensées d'œufs au lard et de rôties beurrées, quand il sentit un contact. Il avait contre la main gauche une sorte de ficelle, forte et gluante et, quand il essaya de bouger, il s'aperçut que ses jambes étaient déjà enveloppées de la même manière, de telle sorte que, se levant, il bascula.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Une araignée gigantesque se jeta sur lui pour l'empoisonner. Il lutta désespérément pour se libérer, repoussant avec ses mains l'animal velu et se démenant furieusement. Dans un instant de clairvoyance salutaire, il dégaina son épée. Effrayée, la créature fit un bond en arrière, ce qui permit au petit hobbit de trancher ses liens puis d'attaquer. L'araignée fit marche arrière mais Bilbo ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'enfuir et lui planta son arme dans les yeux, arrachant un cri de folie à l'atroce animal. Il l'acheva d'un second coup d'épée puis tomba, inanimé.

Quand il revint à lui, il y avait alentour l'habituelle lumière grise et terne du jour forestier. L'araignée gisait morte à son côté et la lame de son épée était tachée de noir. Le fait d'avoir tué l'araignée géante, tout seul dans les ténèbres, sans l'aide du magicien, des nains ni de quiconque, modifia grandement les choses pour lui. Essuyant son épée dans l'herbe avant de la remettre au fourreau, il se sentit un personnage différent, beaucoup plus féroce et plus hardi en dépit de son estomac vide.

\- Je vais te donner un nom, lui dit-il. Tu t'appelleras _Dard._

* * *

Bilbo errait dans la forêt, à la recherche de ses compagnons. Il avait enfilé son anneau et se déplaçait avec beaucoup de discrétion. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il cherchait.

Soudain, il tomba nez à nez avec un volumineux nid d'araignées. Se figeant, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul : un amas d'araignées conversait tranquillement à quelques mètres de lui. Il compris avec horreur qu'elles discutaient du sort des nains, qu'elles gardaient apparemment prisonniers. Tout-à-coup, il fut frappé de stupeur : il n'y avait non pas douze cocons de toile mais_ treize_. Et le treizième était largement plus long que les autres. Il réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'Harthadî. Combien de temps la pauvre elfe était elle restée pendue ici tandis qu'ils l'accusaient de traîtrise ? Il se concentra de nouveau sur la discussion en cours :

\- …** Il faut les tuer, moi je dis**, siffla une quatrième **tuez-les tout de suite, et suspendez-les morts pendant quelque temps.**

\- **Ils doivent être morts maintenant, je parie**, dit la première.

\- **Pour ça non. J'en ai vu un se débattre il y a un instant. Il reprenait ses esprits, je pense, après un merveilleux sommeil. Je vais vous faire voir.**

Un terrible doute l'assaillit : arrivait-il trop tard ?! Une ruade d'un des sacs lui confirma le contraire. Soulagé, il commença à chercher un moyen de délivrer ses amis.

**\- M'est avis qu'il faudrait commencer par l'autre en apéritif ! Les mets les plus savoureux en premier ! **S'exclama l'une de créatures avec enthousiasme à l'idée de goûter la tendre moelle juteuse de l'elfe femelle.

**\- Ah non alors ! J'en ai assez de l'elfe ! On en mange trop souvent ! **Se plaignit une araignée plus petite.

**\- Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais manger le plus gras.** Déclara une troisième. Sans plus attendre, elle s'élança sur le fil qui la séparait de la prison de Bombur.

Paniqué, Bilbo s'empara d'une pierre ronde et lisse et la lui jeta en pleine tête. La bête tomba, inanimée sur le sol. Satisfait, il leur envoya d'autres projectiles et tua une araignée massive siégeant au centre d'une des toiles. Après quoi, il bondit hors de sa cachette, invisible, et se mit à chanter afin d'éloigner la colonie de leurs victimes :

« La vieille grosse araignée file dans un arbre !  
La vieille grosse araignée ne me voit pas !  
Attercop ! Attercop !  
Ne veux-tu pas arrêter,  
Arrêter ton filage pour me chercher ?

La Vieille Nigaude, toute grosse,  
la Vieille Nigaude ne peut m'apercevoir !  
Attercop ! Attercop !  
Laisse-moi tomber !  
Jamais tu ne m'attraperas là-haut dans ton arbre ! »

Son stratagème marcha pour un temps, rendant les araignées furieuses et les attirant loin de la compagnie. Malheureusement, il s'aperçut bien vite du piège qu'elles comptaient lui tendre : elles tentaient de boucher toutes les issues pour pouvoir l'attraper et se venger. Debout au milieu des insectes chasseurs et fileurs, Bilbo rassembla tout son courage et entama alors une nouvelle chanson :

« Lob la molle et Cob la folle  
tissent des toiles pour m'entortiller.  
Je suis bien plus frais que tout autre mets,  
mais elles ne peuvent tout de même pas me trouver !

Je suis ici, méchante petite mouche ;  
vous êtes grosses et molles.  
Vous ne pouvez me piéger, malgré vos efforts,  
dans vos stupides toiles. »

Là-dessus, il se retourna et vit que le dernier espace entre deux hauts arbres avait été barré par une toile - mais heureusement pas une toile adéquate : ce n'étaient que de grands torons de cordes d'araignée de double épaisseur, tendues d'un tronc à l'autre en un mouvement hâtif de navette. Il tira sa petite épée. Il en taillada les fils et s'en fut en chantant.

Il mena ainsi la colonie loin dans la forêt avant de revenir vers le nid, tapit dans l'ombre. Il se hâta d'ôter son anneau, d'escalader les branches, de tuer le gardien du garde-manger et de délivrer les nains car il ne disposait que d'un temps très restreint avant que les araignées, furieuses, ne reviennent.

Fort heureusement, il put délivrer une large majorité de la compagnie avant que cela ne se produise : il déchira d'abord le cocon de Kili puis se dirigea vers celui de l'elfe. D'un coup d'épée méthodique, il éventra le paquet gluant et en extirpa la pauvre chasseresse, aidé par le nain chancelant. Elle ouvrit les yeux, une expression hagarde sur le visage. Si elle n'avait pas été une elfe, jamais elle n'aurait pu se relever, tant elle était restée longtemps prisonnière. Pourtant, soutenue par les deux hommes, elle parvint à se tenir en position assise, blanche et haletante :

\- Bilbo...que se...passe-t-il ? Murmura-t-elle, le souffle saccadé.

\- Les nains se sont fait capturés par une colonie d'araignées géantes. Par chance, j'y ai échappé et j'ai pu revenir vous aider. Expliqua rapidement le hobbit, soucieux et s'attendant à voir revenir l'ennemi à tout instant.

Pressé, il se détourna de l'elfe au regard vitreux et poursuivit sa tâche. Au prix d'efforts surhumains, les deux êtres qu'il avait délivré vinrent l'aider malgré le tremblement de leurs membres.

Les araignées revinrent bientôt et menacèrent de dévorer Bombur. N'écoutant que son courage, Bilbo se jeta sur elles, Dard en main. Il abattit vaillamment un grand nombre d'ennemi tandis que les nains le rejoignait en catastrophe. Il y eu une horrible bataille : les nains, mal en points luttaient avec bravoure aux côtés de Bilbo tandis que Harthadî, plus pâle que jamais, tâchait d'en faire de même.

Cependant en dépit de leur ardeur, il devint vite évident qu'ils ne pourraient résister davantage. Bilbo, n'ayant put finalement trouver d'autre plan, livra aux nains le secret de l'anneau. Dépité, ils leur expliqua son plan :

" - Je vais disparaître, dit-il. Je vais attirer les araignées d'un autre côté, si je le puis pour vous, vous devez rester ensemble et partir dans la direction opposée. Par là, vers la gauche, c'est plus ou moins le chemin de l'endroit où nous avons vu en dernier les feux des elfes.

Bilbo eut de la peine à se faire comprendre, avec leurs têtes qui tournaient, les cris, le bruit des coups de bâton et le choc des pierres mais enfin, il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus différer - les araignées resserraient de plus en plus leur cercle. Il glissa soudain l'anneau à son doigt et, au grand étonnement des nains et de l'elfe, il disparut.

Tout à coup résonnèrent parmi les arbres sur la droite les « Lob la Molle » et les « Attercop ». Les araignées en furent fort bouleversées. Elles cessèrent d'avancer, et quelques-unes partirent en direction de la voix. « Attercop » les rendait si furieuses qu'elles en perdaient l'esprit. Balïn, qui avait saisi mieux que les autres le plan de Bilbo, mena alors une attaque. Les nains se ramassèrent en un groupe compact lançant une pluie de pierres, ils marchèrent contre les araignées sur la gauche et percèrent leur cercle. Loin derrière eux, à présent, les cris et les chants cessèrent soudain.

Espérant éperdument que Bilbo n'avait pas été pris, ils poursuivirent leur marche. Pas assez vite, toutefois. Ils étaient malades et fatigués, Harthadî plus que d'autres, et ils ne pouvaient guère aller qu'en clopinant et en chancelant, bien qu'un grand nombre des araignées fussent sur leurs talons. Par moments, ils devaient se retourner pour combattre les créatures qui les rattrapaient et déjà, il y avait dans les arbres au-dessus de leurs têtes des araignées qui jetaient vers le sol leurs longs fils collants.

La situation paraissait de nouveau assez mauvaise, quand, soudain, Bilbo reparut et, à l'improviste, chargea de flanc les araignées surprises.

\- Continuez ! Continuez ! cria-t-il. Je me charge des piqûres !

Ce qu'il fit. Il allait et venait comme l'éclair, tailladant les fils des araignées, leur hachant les pattes et transperçant leurs gros corps si elles approchaient trop. Les araignées, gonflées de colère, lançaient leur salive, écumaient et sifflaient d'horribles malédictions mais elles avaient une peur mortelle de Dard et elles n'osaient venir très près maintenant qu'elle avait reparu. Aussi, elles pouvaient bien jurer tout leur soûl, leur proie s'éloignait lentement, mais constamment. Ce fut une terrible affaire, qui parut durer des heures. Mais enfin, au moment où Bilbo se sentait incapable de lever le bras pour porter un seul coup de plus, les araignées, renonçant soudain, cessèrent de le suivre et regagnèrent, déçues, leur sombre colonie.

Les nains remarquèrent alors qu'il étaient arrivés au bord d'un cercle où il y avait eu des feux d'elfes. Que ce fût un de ceux qu'ils avaient vus la veille, ils ne pouvaient le déterminer. Mais il restait sans doute en pareils endroits quelque bon enchantement que les araignées n'aimaient guère. En tout cas, la lumière y était plus verte, les branches moins épaisses et moins menaçantes, et ils eurent la possibilité de se reposer et de reprendre haleine." (Le Hobbit)

Ils restèrent là quelque temps à souffler et à haleter. Mais très bientôt, oubliant toute fatigue, ils se mirent à poser des questions, Harthadî la première : Où avait-il obtenu un objet si puissant ?

Face à l'assaut brutal de questions, il pris donc le parti de tout leur raconter. Les nains furent extrêmement enthousiastes et enchantés de découvrir que leur cambrioleur attitré était tout aussi doué de ressources que de chance, ainsi que d'un anneau magique ! Harthadî, quant-à elle, était grandement intriguée par son curieux artefact :

\- Quel curieux objet vous avez là, M. Bilbo... s'étonna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Bilbo se tourna vers elle, curieux :

\- Vous qui êtes une elfe : savez-vous quelque chose à propos de cet anneau ?

Harthadî fronça les sourcils :

\- Pas que je sache, désolé.

Puis, baillant, elle ajouta :

\- Maintenant si vous voulez bien, je vais disposer car mon corps à besoin de repos.

L'elfe semblait en effet malade et au bord de l'inconscient. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et s'endormit sans plus attendre. Ses compagnons retrouvés ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. Quand tout à coup, Dwalïn ouvrit un œil et regarda alentour.

\- Où est Thorïn ?

* * *

Ah la la c'est pas vrai ! Il faut vraiment qu'il se fasse remarquer jusqu'au bout celui-là ! A votre avis, où est-il encore passé ? ;) (bon ok tout le monde sait qu'il s'est fait attrapé par ce cher Thranduil ! x))

Bref, voilà que les nains et ma chère petite Harthadî ont échappé de peu à la mort (et ils ont compris qu'il valait bien toujours obéir aux conseils de Gandalf ! Pas vrai Harthadî ?). Il s'agit maintenant de retrouver leur chef.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chez les elfes ! Vous aurez l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur Hartadî ainsi que d'assister à un vrai beuverie elfique ! :D

Je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis (et vos suggestions/suppositions) à propos de ce chapitre ! Merci d'avance ! :)

Haneshiro


	3. Chapter 3 : Capture et succès gênant

Me revoilà ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir autant fait attendre mais j'ai été beaucoup prise par mes examens et les vacances qui débutent ! ^^

Bref, me voici aujourd'hui de retour pour vous présenter mon dernier né : le chapitre 3 ! Il faut savoir que je l'ai recommencé de nombreuses fois, notamment parce que mon gentil petit mac ancestral a fini par lâcher juste avant que j'enregistre la version du chapitre qui me satisfaisait le plus...

Enfin bon, l'important c'est que j'ai trouvé le courage de recommencer moult fois pour que vous puissez découvrir la suite des aventures d'Harthadî ! Cette fois-ci je vous promets qu'il y a des elfes ! Il y en a même partout ! Et en VIP nous accueillerons même _the_ Prince Legolas en personne ! ;) Notez qu'à certains moment, je prends plutôt un ton mi ironique, mi parodique parce que cela m'amuse. (surtout quand il y a un feat Legolas :p)

Quelques informations obligatoires pour comprendre le chapitre :

\- les Eldars/Hauts elfes de l'Ouest/elfes de l'Ouest sont une race d'elfe dont descend Elrond et à laquelle appartiennent Galadriel et Glorfindel. (et Harthadî également).

\- Les Sindar/le peuple sindarin sont une autre race d'elfe. Celeborn( le mari de Galadriel) en est un. Thranduil aussi.

\- Les elfes sylvains/des bois sont encore une autre race d'elfes. Le peuple de Thranduil fait partie de cette race.

\- Il arrive qu'Harthadî fasse référence à Dieu/Eru/Illuvatar. C'est tout à fait normal, Tolkien a écrit qu'il y en avait un dans son monde fantastique. Nous aurons l'occasion d'en parler davantage.

\- Arda est le monde terrestre, c'est-à-dire la Terre.

\- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre les noms des personnages de ce chapitre : ils ne signifient scrictement rien (et pour ceux qui connaissent la saga fantasy "Reflets d'acide" sur youtube je vous fais un sacré clin d'oeil ;))

Merci à Cyriaque, SenTo (mercii ma chou ! ^^), La Plume d'Elena, Gagawar (merci aussi ! ;)), Melior Silverdjane, Sacrok et WonkaFavolosa pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris (et autre) ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir et sachez que cela m'aide également beaucoup !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je ne vous dérangerais pas davantage ! (et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe)

_Blabla_ : pensées et marqueurs temporels

"Blabla" : bref retour en arrière, chants et citations importantes du Hobbit

* * *

Chapitre III : Capture et succès gênant

_"Où et Thorin ?"_

"La Compagnie eu un choc terrible, ils n'étaient que quatorze : douze nains, le hobbit et l'elfe. Où donc était passé Thorin ? Ils se demandèrent quel triste sort il avait subit, entre les griffes d'un sortilège ou encore de monstres odieux ; et ils frissonnèrent dans l'immensité de la forêt. Ils tombèrent tour à tour dans un sommeil agité, peuplé d'horribles cauchemars, tandis que le crépuscule se fondait en nuit noire, trop malades et trop las pour poster des gardes ou pour veiller à tour de rôle."

Le lendemain, Harthadî fut la première à s'éveiller, quittant avec soulagement un monde d'épouvante et de chagrin. Bilbo la suivi de peu, baillant bruyamment. Ensemble, ils forcèrent les nains à se lever, en dépit de leur propre fatigue. La Compagnie fit alors une dernière tentative désespérée pour trouver une issue avant de mourir de faim et de soif. Ils se mirent debout et partirent d'un pas chancelant dans la direction que huit sur quatorze estimèrent être celle du sentier ; mais ils ne purent jamais savoir s'ils avaient raison. Le demi-jour de la forêt laissait de nouveau place à la noirceur de la nuit lorsque Harthadî releva brusquement la tête : aussitôt surgit tout autour d'eux l'éclats de nombreuses torches, semblables à des centaines d'étoiles rouges. Des elfes de la forêt bondirent, armés d'arcs et de javelots, et crièrent aux nains de faire halte.

L'elfe du groupe eu un mouvement de recul mais personne ne pensa à se battre, trop las et mal armés pour combattre l'ennemi. Les nains se trouvèrent même satisfaits d'être ainsi capturés : ils s'assirent en signe de reddition et attendirent. Seule Harthadî se tint debout, méfiante.

Bilbo, quant-à lui, enfila son anneau et se mit rapidement à l'écart. C'est pourquoi, lorsque les elfes lièrent les nains l'un à la suite de l'autre en une longue file, ils ne trouvèrent ni ne comptèrent jamais le hobbit.

Harthadî, en revanche, attira bien des regards et des soupçons. Le chef de la faction sylvaine lui adressa vivement la parole :

\- Dame elfe, que signifie votre présence en ces lieux ?

La chasseresse sembla réfléchir un instant, l'esprit embrouillé par le poison des araignées, puis répondit prestement :

\- On me prétend ménestrel de renom dans mon pays. Et j'ai ouï dire que les belles gens d'ici appréciaient la musique.

Sa réponse arracha des grincements de dents à ses alliés, et des regards perplexes parmi les elfes.

\- Dame, nul sur cette terre ne serait assez fou pour se rendre en la sombre forêt de Mirkwood dans le simple but d'y proposer ses services. Répliqua le soldat.

Loin de se démonter, Harthadî apporta vivement une réponse au chef des elfes :

\- Gentil soldat, s'il faut être fou pour visiter votre cour, alors sans doute pouvez-vous me compter au rang des dérangés car tel était ma volonté.

Une rumeur étonnée monta des rangs sylvains.

L'elfe la contempla longuement de son regard perçant avant d'éclater de rire :

\- Dame, comment vous croire lorsque vous êtes entourée de nains grotesques ? Voilà bien quelque chose de risible !

Puis il se tourna vers les prisonniers :

\- Et vous, petits pères, quelle est la raison de votre présence en ces bois ? Sans doute veniez-vous également chanter les louanges de notre bon roi ? Sans doute êtes-vous les choeurs de cette dame-ci ?

Un rire secoua la faction des gardes, et rattrapa bien vite Harthadî, qui ne pu contenir un sourire.

Cela n'échappa point à l'officier qui se tourna de nouveau vers elle :

\- Ainsi cela vous amuse... Mais assez divagué : vous aurez l'occasion d'en discuter davantage avec le roi Thranduil lorsque nous aurons regagner son palais. Et peut-être l'envie de rire vous passera-t-elle. Fit-il remarquer sévèrement.

Mouchée, Harthadî se laissa lier les mains en silence et suivit le petit groupe sans protester, fatiguée par le venin qui coulait toujours en ses veines.

* * *

Bilbo suivit la caravane sans se faire remarquer : les elfes menaient les prisonniers de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, à la lueur des torches. Chacun avait les yeux bandés, y compris Harthadî, mais cela ne faisait guère de différence car même le hobbit qui disposait de l'usage de ses yeux ne pouvait voir où ils allaient. Il eu du mal à suivre le groupe car les elfes obligeaient la Compagnie à aller aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, fatiguée comme elle l'était, et très malade aussi. Le roi leur avait ordonner de se hâter (et nul n'aimait plus gambader à la nuit dans ses bois depuis que l'ombre y était venue).

"Soudain les torches s'arrêtèrent et le hobbit eu juste le temps de les rattraper avant que les elfes ne commencent à traverser le pont. C'était le pont qui franchissait la rivière pour mener chez le roi. En dessous, l'eau coulait en un flot rapide et noir et, à l'autre bout, des portes fermaient l'entrée d'une énorme caverne qui s'enfonçait dans le flanc d'une pente escarpée, couverte d'arbres. Là, les grands hêtres descendaient jusqu'à la rive, au point que leur pied plongeait dans l'eau.

Les elfes poussèrent leurs prisonniers à travers ce pont, mais Bilbo hésita par-derrière. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'entrée de la caverne, et il se décida à ne pas abandonner ses amis juste à temps pour se précipiter sur les talons des derniers elfes avant que les grandes portes du roi ne se refermassent derrière eux avec un bruit retentissant.

A l'intérieur, les passages étaient éclairés par des torches rouges, et les gardes elfes chantèrent en suivant les chemins sinueux et croisés, remplis d'échos. Ces chemins ne ressemblaient pas à ceux des villes des gobelins : ils étaient plus petits, moins profondément enterrés, et l'air y était plus pur. Dans une grande salle aux piliers taillés dans la pierre vive trônait le Roi des Elfes, sur un siège de bois sculpté. Sur sa tête, était posée une couronne de baies et de feuilles rouges, car l'automne était revenu. Au printemps, il portait une couronne de fleurs sylvestres. A la main, il tenait un bâton de chêne sculpté.

Les prisonniers furent amenés devant lui et, malgré ses regards féroces, il dit à ses hommes de les délier, car ils étaient las et abattus.

\- D'ailleurs, point n'est besoin de cordes ici, dit-il. Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'évader de mes portes magiques pour qui a été amené à l'intérieur."

Harthadî, laissa échapper un soupir d'incrédulité lui attirant un regard désapprobateur de son gardien. Elle s'était échappée de donjons plus infâmes et mieux gardés que cet endroit.

Le roi ne lui prêta aucune attention en premier lieu et "interrogea longuement et minutieusement les nains sur leurs faits et gestes il leur demanda où ils allaient et d'où ils venaient mais il ne tira d'eux guère plus d'informations qu'il n'en avait obtenu de Thorin. Ils se montrèrent hargneux et irrités, et ne firent même pas semblant d'être polis.

\- Qu'avons-nous fait, ô Roi ? dit Balïn, qui était le plus âgé de ceux qui restaient. Est-ce un crime d'être perdus dans la forêt, d'avoir faim et soif, d'être pris au piège par des araignées ? Les araignées sont-elles pour vous des animaux apprivoisés, des animaux choyés, pour que vous vous irritiez de leur mise à mort ?

Une telle question courrouça naturellement le roi encore davantage, et il répondit :

\- C'est un crime de vagabonder dans mon royaume sans autorisation. Oubliez-vous que vous étiez dans mon royaume et que vous utilisiez la route faite par mes sujets ? N'avez-vous point par trois fois poursuivi et troublé mes sujets dans la forêt et agité les araignées par votre tumulte et vos clameurs ? Après toute la perturbation que vous avez apportée, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui vous amène ici, et si vous ne voulez pas me le dire maintenant, je vous garderai tous en prison jusqu'à ce que vous ayez appris la raison et les bonnes manières !"

Quand cela fut dit, il se tourna vers la chasseresse qui pensait s'être fait oublier :

\- Et toi, femme elfe, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence en ces lieux ? L'interrogea-t-il durement.

Harthadî rassembla ses esprits et ce qui lui restait de forces. Elle se redressa avec peine et s'adressa au roi à la manière des anciens de l'Ouest :

\- Beau doux Sire, je suis ménestrel ; légendes et contes sont mon domaine.

Le Roi haussa un sourcil, suspicieux :

\- Elfe, toi qui te prétends barde, pourquoi donc t'allier à ses nains malhabiles et grossiers ?

Harthadî fronça les sourcils et rétorqua :

\- Gentil Sire, ce ne sont point mes alliés.

Aussitôt, des cris indignés montèrent du rang des les prisonniers

\- Menteuse...

\- Traîtresse !

\- Renarde !

Intéressé, le roi Thranduil se pencha davantage vers elle pour mieux l'écouter :

\- Comment me le prouver, musicienne ?S'enquit-il d'une voix suave.

\- Ô noble Roi, je ne peux te le prouver car nul n'appuiera mes dires. Apprends plutôt la raison de ma présence à leurs côtés. Je m'apprêtais à me rendre à Fondcombes pour y proposer mes services lorsqu'un groupe de nains brutal mené par un certain Thorin Oakenshield m'engagea de force comme guide à travers la sombre Mirkwood. J'eu beau leur expliquer que je ne connaissais guère le chemin pour la traverser, ils n'accordèrent que peu de crédits à mes plaintes et ne prirent point la peine de m'informer du motif de leur requête. C'est ainsi, gentil Sire, que nous nous perdîmes en vos terres.

Cette fois-ci les nains protestèrent plus vivement :

\- Roi ce que cette femme dit est faux ! S'exclama Balin, le plus âgé d'entre eux.

Le Roi Thranduil ne leur prêta pas d'attention et engagea Harthadî à poursuivre son histoire :

\- Ainsi, tu dis être victime de ses nains. Sais-tu qu'en faisant cela tu les condamnes ? Oserais-tu me mentir, elfe de l'Ouest ?

En disant cela, il espérait découvrir qui disait la vérité.

En entendant la manière dont le Roi l'avait appelé, la chasseresse su que l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle avait connaissance des us et coutumes des elfes d'antan. Aussi redoubla-t-elle de stratagème, pressée par sa faible condition.

\- Seigneur, ta modeste servante oserait-elle te mentir ? Non point ! N'écoute pas le jargon de ses nains hagards mais plutôt les paroles pleines de sens d'Harthadî la Barde !

Elle repris plus doucement :

\- Beau doux Sire, permets que ta servante se repose en ta maison en échange de ses services.

Bien que toujours méfiant, Thranduil fut charmé par les manières chargées d'histoire de l'elfe mystérieuse. En souverain magnanime et rompu aux traditions, il ne put qu'accorder ce que la belle demandait :

\- Gente ménestrel, je t'ouvre bien volontiers ma maison.

Aussitôt, il vit une lueur de soulagement paraître dans le regard de la troubadour elfique. Lueur qui disparu bien vite, remplacée par un voile d'obscurité tandis qu'à bout de forces, elle tombait dans l'inconscience.

Lâchant un soupir, le Roi sylvain ordonna qu'on la prenne en charge. On l'emmena.

Seuls restèrent les nains et le hobbit, qui ne savait que penser. Le Roi ordonna alors de placer les nains chacun dans une cellule séparée et de leur donner à manger et à boire, mais de ne pas les laisser passer la porte de leurs petites prisons tant que l'un au moins d'entre eux ne serait pas disposé à lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir. Mais il ne leur fit pas connaître que Thorin était aussi son prisonnier.

* * *

Hartadî ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle se releva sur ses coudes et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans un grand lit confortable taillé en bois de chêne. Tout autour d'elle s'élevait les contours d'une chambre richement décorée aux allures forestières. Elle écarquilla les yeux, se demanda un cours instant où elle se trouvait. Enfin, elle se souvint. L'effroi la prit : qu'allait-elle faire ? Se retrouver parmi les elfes était la dernière de ses envies et elle ne savait trop comment réagir.

Une chose était sure : elle allait devoir jouer le rôle de la ménestrel de passage... Mais en serait-elle seulement capable ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fréquenté ses semblables, et qui plus est des érudits et hauts dignitaires royaux.

_Allons Harthadî, ce ne sont que des elfes sylvains._

"toc toc toc"

Harthadî se figea, avant de répondre lentement :

\- Entrez ?

Une flopée de servants pénétrèrent dans la chambre en vitesse. Celle qui semblait être leur chef s'avança la première et lui parla :

\- Ma Dame, nous voilà soulagés de vous voir éveillée : cela fait six jours que vous n'aviez pas ouverts les yeux. Vous étiez dans un état tel que vous êtes tombée dans un profond coma !

Harthadî la regarda bêtement :

\- Six jours ? Etais-je réellement si mal en point ?

\- Détrompez-vous, noble Dame, le venin des araignées de la forêt est hautement dangereux et vous étiez moribonde lorsque que vous me fûtes confiée. Intervint un elfe au regard ambré et savant.

\- Enoriel, personne ne t'as demandé de parler ! Rétorqua sèchement la première elfe qui lui avait adressé la parole.

\- Moribonde ? Vraiment ? Je ne les croyais pas si terrible... murmura la ménestrel, songeant à Bilbo.

\- Oui, ma Dame. S'inclina le médecin.

La Première servante sembla contrariée de se voir ainsi ignorée :

\- La _Noble Dame_ daignerait-elle m'écouter ?

(Rappelons-nous que les elfes sylvains sont des elfes moins sages, plus dangereux et prompts à la colère que leurs cousins de l'Ouest.))

Ainsi rappelés à l'ordre, les deux elfes ne purent que se taire, bien qu'Harthadî ne s'offusquât d'un pareil traitement.

La servant sembla satisfaite :

\- Bien. Nous avons été mandé par le Roi pour subvenir à vos besoins, ma Dame. Pour commencer, nous allons remettre de l'ordre dans vos cheveux, car vous ne semblez pas connaître l'usage d'une brosse... Bien que je serais davantage tentée de vous faire prendre un bain d'abord. Fit la servante en retroussant le nez de dégoût.

Un rire secoua l'assemblée des servantes. Harthadî fronça les sourcils, offusquée par sa remarque.

\- Allez, debout ! Enoriel, aide donc la demoiselle à se lever, c'est ton travail !

Le dénommé Enoriel, qui était un membre du corps des médecins du roi, s'exécuta et tendit galamment son bras à Harthadî qui eu d'abord un mouvement de recul, avant de l'accepter.

Après quoi, guidée par Salaris la servante et soutenue par le médecin, se rendit-elle dans une sobre mais vaste salle de bain telle qu'elle n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps. En effet, la Première servante avait raison : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pénétré dans une salle d'eau convenable.

Puis Salaris renvoya Enoriel et ordonna aux servantes de dévêtir la pauvre Harthadî. Cette dernière protesta vivement, peu encline à se dévêtir et à se laisser toucher par tant d'inconnues. En réalité, le contact d'autrui effrayait la chasseresse au plus haut point. C'est avec répulsion qu'elle dû se résoudre à les laisser faire, sous le regard sévère mais malicieux de Salaris.

Soudain, Harthadî se sentit redevenir petite fille, choyée par ses servantes personnelles. Elle trouva cette sensation peu agréable.

\- Bien. Maintenant que vous avez laissez les servantes vous dévêtir, ma Dame, il serait temps que vous acceptiez de pénétrer dans le bain qui vous attends. La couleur de l'eau risque d'être fort intéressante : ce n'est pas tout les jours que nous avons le privilège d'accueillir quelqu'un d'aussi sale que vous.

_Impertinente !_ Gronda intérieurement Harthadî. _Tu as la langue bien pendue pour une servante..._

L'elfe qui se moquait d'elle aussi allègrement était jeune et ne devait pas se rendre compte de l'écart d'âge qui les séparait. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Décidée à se jouer de cette servante, elle se jeta à l'eau sans crier gare et sans aucune manière.

\- Voilà qui est fort agréable ! Soupira Harthadî bruyamment.

Les jeunes servantes rirent de sa rudesse, arrachant un sourire contrit à la ménestrel.

\- Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle effrontément.

Les servantes rirent de plus belle.

Salaris soupira devant le numéro puéril que leur offrait à présent leur hôte.

* * *

_Huit heures plus tard..._

\- Voilà, c'est terminé. Déclara la servante qui lui brossait les cheveux. Je suis navrée, j'ai du réduire la longueur de vos cheveux : il y avait trop de noeuds.

Ce commentaire fit se gausser les autres servantes, dont Salaris. Harthadî, quant-à-elle, soupira de soulagement : faire sa toilette lui avait rarement pris autant de temps...

En effet, il était à présent temps pour elle de se coucher. C'était dire... Il avait fallu lui ôter des années de crasse et de maraudage. Certes elle s'était lavée dans les ruisseaux et chez Beorn, mais c'était toujours hâtif et précaire, faute de matériel adéquat. Et ses cheveux étaient certainement le pire : elle les avait plusieurs fois coupé au fil de son épée pour les rendre plus facile à gérer, faute de brosse, et pour pouvoir se déplacer plus aisément dans la nature.

Elle avala un morceau, affamée, puis les servantes la menèrent à son lit et la bordèrent calmement.

Elle se sentait étrangement propre.

* * *

Pauvre M. Baggins... Que de longues journées il passa à s'ennuyer dans cette caverne, seul, et toujours en tapinois, sans jamais risquer de retirer son anneau, osant à peine dormir, même dans les recoins les plus noirs et les plus éloignés qu'ils pouvait trouver. Pour passer le temps, il se mit à flâner dans le palais du Roi elfe, réussissant parfois à sortir en même temps que des compagnies d'elfes sylvains, parfois conduites par le roi ; et songeant tristement à ses compagnons prisonniers, à son trou de hobbit et à la trahison d'Harthadî qu'il apercevait parfois parmi les elfes au détour d'un couloir. Il n'osait cependant pas s'en approcher : elle connaissait le secret de son anneau, et, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas en avoir parlé au roi, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait compter sur son silence s'il la contactait. Après tout, elle avait en quelque sorte vendue sa liberté contre l'emprisonnement des nains...

La première fois qu'il l'avait croisé, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas reconnu : elle avait en effet bien changé : après deux semaines semaines d'existence aux petits soins des servantes de Thranduil, elle n'était plus la même : elle irradiait littéralement de lumière et de beauté et elle semblait avoir acquérit un port princier. Elle était également constamment suivie par une foule de jeunes courtisants tentants désespérément de la séduire, ce qui parut très étrange au petit hobbit. Cette Harthadî là ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'il avait connu.

Il remarqua cependant plus tard qu'à certains moments (quand elle pensait de pas être vu, sans doute), elle semblait ennuyée et lasse. Cela rassura Bilbo quelque peu qui comprit qu'elle jouait plus ou moins la comédie.

* * *

Harthadî humait un vague air sindarin, accoudée à une table de pierre.

Anarion, un des galants qui la suivait toujours, lui lisait une histoire à laquelle elle prêtait aucune attention, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses autres prétendants.

Au fond, elle haïssait sa perpétuelle jeunesse : bien peu de gens comprenaient son véritable âge... Parfois cela s'avérait utile. Cependant, en ce moment, cela s'avérait plutôt pénible : elle était la cible de tout les jeunes gens de la ville et cristallisait par le même coup la haine de toutes les jeunes femmes de la cité. Surtout depuis que le vénéré prince Legolas lui avait adressé la parole.

Pfft... Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire ? Il l'avait complimenté sur sa parure et sur ses chants. Et alors ? Elle le méritait bien de toute façon. Ce n'était pas quelques jeunots à la belle mine qui allait faire chavirer son coeur. Et celles et ceux qui la pensaient sujette à de telles émotions n'avaient très certainement jamais vu Finrod Felagund ou Echthelion de la Fontaine ; et encore moins Glorfindel de la Fleur Jaune.

A cette pensée, Harthadî se rembrunit. L'un de ses courtisants le remarqua et s'approcha pour la réconforter :

\- Noble Harthadî, souhaiteriez-vous que je vous récite quelques vers pour l'amour de vous ?

Harthadî soupira, incapable de refuser. Elle le laissa dire sa poésie, songeant plutôt au pauvre Baggins perdu dans la caverne, et aux nains qu'elle avait lâchement abandonné. Cela ne ressemblait guère aux habitudes de sa maison. En agissant ainsi, elle jetait l'opprobre sur sa valeureuse lignée...

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tôt..._

Harthadî ouvrit les yeux en baillant. Elle faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque : le Roi Thranduil était penché au dessus de son lit à baldaquins, la contemplant, songeur.

\- Que...

\- Paix, mon amie. Je suis venu parler. On dit que tu es remise de tes blessures.

Reprenant son habituelle calme posture, l'elfe lui répondit du ton le plus posé qu'elle fut capable de produire :

\- Je puis marcher à ma convenance, ô Roi.

\- M'en voilà réjouis, gente barde.

Ils s'observèrent un instant en silence;

\- Généreux Roi, pourquoi venir jusqu'à ta modeste servante ?

Le Roi sylvain sourit et lui répondit :

\- Belle dame, je viens tester tes dires : je donne ce soir un grand festin et j'aimerai t'y voir chanter. Donne-moi donc un avant-goût de ta musique.

Harthadî se sentit soudain sur son territoire : ce roi respectait les convenances anciennes. De ce fait , elle retrouvait ses marques ! En effet, si elle n'avait pas réellement exercé la profession de barde comme métier, (ayant d'autres obligations plus urgentes), elle en connaissait les principes et en avait la formation.

Elle força un sourire confiant sur ses lèvres et répondit au roi :

\- Seigneur, une harpe m'est dans ce cas nécessaire.

\- Cela je peux te l'accorder, ménestrel. Répondit le roi des elfes avec confiance.

Aussitôt il frappa dans ses mains :

\- Salaris, fais venir une harpe au plus vite !

* * *

Harthadî goûta avec bonheur le son de la harpe et le contact des cordes sous ses doigts abîmés. Elle fit quelques gammes puis s'arrêta et se tourna vers son seigneur :

\- Sire, que jouer ?

Le roi sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Chante donc ce qui te plait, gentil Ménestrel.

Sans se faire prier, Harthadî pinça les cordes de son instrument et entonna une chaleureuse mélodie.

"C'était la chanson de la branche

Qui habite dans le vent,

Qui murmure et se balance

Par tout les temps.

Un jour elle quitte l'arbre,

emportée par l'ouragan...

Elle s'envole et s'attarde

Au creux des chants.

Ô bois, rassemble-toi,

Ô bois, consume-toi ;

Ô bois, bien vite deviens lumière,

A ta clarté la nuit s'anime,

Le fond de nos coeurs s'illumine,

Feu de bois,

Feu de bonheur, feu de joie !

C'est le destin de la branche

Qui habite dans le vent,

Qui perd ses feuilles, qui danse

Et qui attend

Qu'on la coupe et qu'on la casse

Pour la flamme du foyer,

Qu'on la fende et qu'on l'entasse

Dans le bûcher."

La chanteuse pinça encore quelques notes avant de s'arrêter tout-à-fait de jouer. Elle leva la tête : le roi se tenait devant elle, aussi silencieux que surpris.

\- Sire... Fit-elle timidement.

Le souverain sembla émerger d'une longue rêverie :

\- Hmm...

Harthadî était satisfaite : elle n'avait pas tout perdu, il lui restait de grandes capacités vocales...

\- Fantastique ! Voilà qui comblera les miens ! S'exclama soudain le monarque. Voilà bien longtemps que n'avais pas entendu une voix de cet acabit ! Me voilà stupéfait !

_Que crois-tu, roitelet, je ne suis pas n'importe qui._

* * *

Le soir venu, Harthadî se rendit à la salle de trône du roi, parée de vêtements somptueux.

Un joyeux brouhaha y régnait -les elfes sylvains fêtaient l'étoile bleue-. Elle respira un grand coup puis y entra. Un grand silence admiratif se fit.

L'elfe-barde dissimula sa gêne et son envie tenace de déguerpir

pour au contraire relever la tête fièrement.

(Certains d'entre-vous, lecteurs, pourraient s'étonner de ce soudain changement physique : apprenez donc que la beauté d'Harthadî, une fois celle-ci lavée et parée, égale celle de la lignée de Galadriel de Lorien.)

Ainsi, l'elfe musicienne vient se placer face au Roi et à la cour, où se trouvait harpes, tambourins et tabouret, qu'on avait placé ici à sa demande.

Avant de s'assoir, elle s'avança majestueusement vers le trône de bois et salua Thranduil et ses sujets avec faste :

\- Me voilà, puissant Seigneur ! Harthadî la Barde s'incline devant ta suprématie et ta grandeur. Et vous nobles dignitaires, ouvrez bien grand vos oreilles car, dit-on, mon chant est unique.

Elle s'assit aussitôt cela dit et entonna un hymne sindar à la nuit

"Nuit dont l'ombre aux plaines tombe,

terre sombre où meurt le jour sans un bruit,

en paix s'endort le monde.

Ah ! Chantez la douce nuit !

Ciel sans voiles, noires cimes,

Champ d'étoiles, pâle lune d'argent,

Immense et pur abîme,

Ah ! Chantez l'éclat du ciel !

Harthadî observa un court instant l'assemblée : ce qu'elle vit lui donna confiance : tous avaient le souffle coupé.

Feu des hommes, chaude flamme,

Flambe et chante au coeur des brasiers ardents,

Bondis joyeux et danse...

Ah ! Chantez le vol du feu !

Frère Feu, réchauffe l'elfe

pauvre et seul aux nuits de guerre ou d'effroi,

Eclaire au vrai nos âmes,

Feu, porte nos coeurs vers Dieu !"

Les étoiles semblèrent briller plus fort et les feux monter plus haut.

La harpiste releva le visage avec grâce, achevant ainsi de conquérir le coeur de la gent masculine de Mirkwood (pour son plus grand malheur).

Voyant que son chant faisait sensation, elle enchaîna sur un second, plus rapide et délaissa sa harpe pour les tambourins :

"Danse, danse, elfe des bois, danse de ton mieux !

Entends la valse des tambourins,

Danse, danse, tant que tu peux !"

Elle chanta et dansa tant et si bien que les elfes se levèrent et l'imitèrent. Se rappelant soudain des grandes fêtes de Gondolin, elle haussa le ton, accéléra la cadence et entraina l'assemblée derrière elle en farandole. Les elfes serpentèrent un moment en dansant jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant le trône royal. Les princes se levèrent les premiers, entrainants leurs compagnes puis leur père, le Roi.

Harthadî, emportée par son entrain, se saisit du monarque et l'emmena danser en formant avec l'assemblée une ronde joyeuse et ravie.

* * *

L'alcool coulaient à flots et les chansons allaient bon train : Harthadî avait sympathisé avec de nombreux elfes sylvains que lui avait présenté le Roi Thranduil. Tous semblaient impatient de lui parler et repartaient charmés de leur entrevue. Bien que la barde se sente mal à l'aise, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser de ces jeunes gens alcoolisés.

\- Et vous dîtes avoir un jour occis un balrog ? Comme vous êtes brave, Anarion ! Répondit-elle d'un ton tranquille.

\- Dame Harthadî, j'ai fais mieux ! L'autre soir avec mon frère, nous aperçûmes le Nécromancien, là-bas dans la vallée ! S'exclama un elfe brun aux joues rougies par la boisson.

\- Je suis assurément entourée de braves et galants jeunes elfes. Les complimenta-t-elle gentiment. Cependant si l'un d'entre vous pouvait me renseigner sur ce qu'est ce "Nécromancien". Est-ce quelque autre démon ancien ?

En elle même, Harthadî était pliée de rire devant le spectacle peu édifiant que lui offrait les jeunes gens de Mirkwood.

L'un d'entre-eux pris un air exagérément sérieux pour lui répondre :

\- C'est, dit-on, un terrible sorcier vivant aux abords de notre forêt. Rares sont ceux qui l'ont aperçus et nul ne sait qu'elle est sa race. On dit que c'est un humain déchu rendu fou par ses sortilèges. C'est son ombre malsaine qui plane sur la forêt.

Celui qui lui avait répondu, Enaël, étudiant en lettres, n'avait pas tort, nul ne savait qui était ce Nécromancien terrible.

_Comment un simple humain pourrait-il tenir tête à toute une armée d'elfes ?_ Se demanda Harthadî, perplexe.

\- Qu'importe ce Nécromancien, douce Harthadî ! Viens plutôt danser avec nous ! Brailla un autre jouvenceau au teint rougeaud.

Dérangée par la familiarité de l'elfe, la belle eu un rictus énervé. Aussitôt une troupe de jeunes gens tourna son regard lourd de reproches vers le gai luron qui l'avait apostrophé si vulgairement.

Mais laissons là Harthadî et ses admirateurs ivres et concentrons nous plutôt sur le pauvre Monsieur Baggings qui ne savait plus où se cacher, sans cesse dérangé par des couples de jeunes gens rieurs et amoureux.

Ce dernier cherchait à se reposer en quelques coins sombres, fatigués par ses longues recherches de la journée. En effet, il s'était depuis quelques temps mit à épier les gardes pour découvrir l'emplacements de la prison des nains. Il avait entendu des rumeurs et avait bien l'attention de les vérifier. Il avait vite compris qu'il était la seule personne qui pouvait tous les sauver : il était seul...

* * *

Revenons là où nous en étions auparavant, deux semaines après l'arrivée de la Compagnie dans le Palais du Roi des elfes sylvains. L'habile Bilbo étaient sur le point de découvrir la cachette de ses compagnons tandis qu'Harthadî occupait son ennui, entourée d'étudiants et de jeunes aristocrates.

Le Roi Thranduil portait sa protégée en haute estime. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus il comprenait que la belle cantatrice n'était pas réellement celle qu'elle prétendait être. Il la sentait parfois triste et hantée. Il était également clair qu'elle appartenait à la race des Eldars, les Hauts elfes de l'Ouest. Mais autre chose le surprenait davantage : la renommée d'une ménestrel si douée aurait dû parcourir les Terres du Milieu et gagner son peuple. Or jamais n'en avait-il entendu parler.

Bien qu'il entrevoit vaguement la réalité, il ne savait pas encore qu'elle lui apporterait beaucoup de soucis dans le futur.

En effet, trois semaines après son arrivée au palais, le hobbit Bilbo vint la trouver.

Cela se passa le sixième jour de la semaine lorsqu'elle était en train de s'entretenir avec Enaël à propos de l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu dans la bibliothèque du palais. Elle avait en effet décidé de rattraper son retard historique en partant de là où elle avait cessé de se tenir informée des évènements d'Arda. Malheureusement, les elfes des bois n'étaient pas de grands érudits, bien qu'il existe une élite fleurissante et sachant fort bien tourner les vers ; et le Roi Thranduil ne disposait que peu d'ouvrages concernants les âges précédents. Elle se doutait bien cependant que le souverain en savait plus long que ses livres ne le disait. Mais il aurait été fort mal aviser pour une Eldar comme elle (elle se savait démasquée depuis son arrivée) de ne point connaître le passé, surtout pour une barde, gardienne des légendes et du passé.

Bref, elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, face à son compagnon, quand elle aperçut derrière lui un livre voler. Intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils.

Bilbo.

Il était là. Il l'appelait, c'était certain.

L'elfe hésita un instant mais le remord l'emporta sur ses doutes : elle s'excusa auprès du jeune étudiant et quitta la grande salle.

Une fois dans un recoin sombre et éloigné des lieux de passages fréquents, elle s'arrêta et appela doucement le hobbit :

\- Bilbo...

Son ancien compagnon la fit attendre quelques instants dans la pénombre avant de se manifester :

\- C'est bien moi. Par précaution, je n'enlèverais pas mon anneau, Dame Harthadî.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, silencieuse.

Le hobbit repris en un murmure (il savait que l'elfe pouvait l'entendre) :

\- Avant d'exposer les raisons de ma venue, j'ai besoin que vous me promettiez le silence.

En effet, le hobbit s'était rappelé qu'à aucun moment l'elfe n'avait juré fidélité à qui que se soit et que tout les accords qu'elle avait formé avec la Compagnie jusque là avaient été tacites.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je donne plus ma parole à quiconque, petit hobbit. Souffla-t-elle en retour. Pourquoi te la donnerais-je aujourd'hui ?

Bilbo soupira : étrangement il s'était préparé à cette réponse.

\- Dame, pourquoi tant de méfiance ? Je veux juste m'assurer de votre silence...

Harthadî se sentit soudain stupide : le hobbit n'était pas un être sournois et malfaisant. Il ne pensait pas à mal : il craignait simplement qu'elle ne le vende à son tour, comme elle l'avait plus ou moins fait avec les nains.

Seulement ses oncles aussi ne pensaient pas à mal...Son errance en était pourtant un des résultats. Si seulement elle ne les avait pas suivit...

\- Dame elfe, écoutez-moi, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Poursuivit le hobbit, arrachant la chasseresse à ses sombres pensées.

\- De mon aide ? L'interrogea Harthadî, intriguée. En quoi puis je t'aider, semi-homme ?

Bilbo Baggings ne se démonta pas :

\- J'ai l'intention de m'enfuir avec les nains tantôt. J'ai découvert leurs cellules et j'ai appris que Thorin était également prisonnier ici bas. Souhaiteriez-vous venir ?

Harthadî haussa haut les sourcils :

\- Ce n'est pas de l'aide que tu me réclame, hobbit, c'est plutôt un échappatoire que tu me propose ! Réalisa-t-elle, quasi muette de stupeur.

Elle se repris peu après :

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te dit que je souhaite partir ? On me traite bien ici et ma compagnie y est appréciée. Je pourrais également te dénoncer pour gagner davantage les faveurs du Roi, naïf hobbit. Ta bonté te perdra !

Le pauvre Bilbo frissonna, apeuré par le ton menaçant qu'avait pris la belle dame.

\- Mais tu as raison, hobbit. Se radoucit-elle. J'éprouve peu de satisfaction à vivre parmi les sujets de Thranduil, ce sindar... Et il ne sera pas dit que la descendante de Finwë livre lâchement les secrets de ceux qui l'ont aidés !

D'un geste élégant, elle se leva, et tourna le dos à la voix :

\- Parles, petit Bilbo, je t'écoute.

* * *

A suivre...

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'imagine qu'Harthadî vous à paru un peu "bitch" (comme dirait quelqu'un ;)) sur les bords dans ce chapitre ? Il faut l'excuser, je crois qu'elle a eu un peu les chocottes devant Thranduil même si elle ne l'avouera jamais ! :p Disons qu'elle a un peu de mal au début à faire face à d'autres elfes et ça se comprend. Après, les circonstances lui forcent un peu la main. x) Mais bon, vous l'aimerez mieux au prochain chapitre...

Concernant la beuverie elfique qui a dû vous paraître un peu soft, sachez qu'il y aura des bonus et quevous n'avez pas fini de voir des elfes, une bouteille à la main (et même Hartgadî avec une bouteille à la main mouhéhéhéhéhéhéhé). :D Qui n'a pas envie de voir des elfes bourrés ?

Deux des chansons ne sont pas de moi (les deux premières) :

\- "La saga du bois" d'Henri Gire

\- "Chant du feu" du Père Doncoeur, harmonisé par Jean-Luc d'Assas

Voili, voilou, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions/suggestions et postez des reviews s'il-vous-plait ! ;)

Bisous et à bientôt !

Haneshiro


	4. Chapter 4-Bon vin je ne te puis laisser

Hey ! Me revoilà ! J'émerge de la bibliothèque et du boulot rien que pour votre bon plaisir !

Tout d'abord, merci infiniment pour vos reviews (Gagawar, Sacrock, Futilement Moi et Cyriaque :D), les mises en favoris et en suivi de cette histoire !

Ensuite, je rappelle que les **noldor** et les **sindar** sont des races d'elfes, et que **Doriath** est une ville sinda détruite par les méchants (Morgoth, Sauron and co) au Ier Âge (nous sommes actuellement à la fin du IIIème Âge).

**elleth** est un terme sindarin désignant une femme elfe (d'origine noldor).

Les chansons ont soit pour origine le Hobbit lui-même, soit ce sont des chansons médiévales (et oui, j'ai mes sources ^^).

Les chants et les pensées sont en _italique_.

Nous retrouvons donc ici Bilbo et Harthadî en train de concocter leur petit plan. Et comme l'indique le titre du chapitre, ce n'est pas du joli-joli :p Thranduil se montre enfin sous son vrai jour (_gniark gniark_). Voilà c'est encore un chapitre plein d'elfes qui dansent et racontent n'importe quoi (on n'y peut rien, ils sont comme ça. Mais notez que l'histoire avance ! youhou, champagne !).

* * *

Chapitre 4 : "Bon vin je ne te puis laisser, je t'ay m'amour donnée"

Assise en tailleur dans la bibliothèque, pièce où on la trouvait à présent le plus souvent, Harthadî réfléchissait aux propos de Bilbo :

Il avait découvert des trappes par lesquelles les elfes pouvaient entreprendre des activités commerciales. En effet, des denrées arrivaient de par un grand court d'eau qui passait sous le palais et qui rejoignait une ville des Hommes appelée Dale, la Ville du Lac, établit en contrebas de la Rivière de la Forêt et bâtie sur un lac.

Or il se trouvait que ses marchandises voyageaient par bateaux ou radeaux dans des tonneaux de bois puis étaient renvoyés à l'eau une fois vidés. Puisqu'il fallait remonter la rivière pour atteindre le royaume sylvestre, l'on relâchait simplement les barriques par des trappes, et on les laissait s'amasser dans une saillie formée par la rive très loin en aval, à l'orée même de Mirkwood vers l'Est. Là, ils étaient rassemblés, attachés et envoyés en retour à la Ville du Lac.

Elle bénissait cent fois le hobbit d'avoir découvert cet ingénieux système...qu'elle aurait pu en réalité découvrir aisément si elle l'avait souhaité. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement cherché à s'échapper de la cour du Roi Thranduil, ce qui, avec du recul, lui semblait invraisemblable . Ou au contraire risiblement plausible : elle n'avait pas goûté à autant de confort depuis des siècles et elle s'était simplement laissée aller.

Si quelqu'un lui avait prédit qu'elle s'attarderait avec complaisance dans un royaume elfique, ne serait-ce que trois semaines auparavant, elle lui aurait rit au nez et traité de fou. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu d'y être aussi bien. Ah non vraiment pas. Elle y avait été exceptionnellement bien traitée -choyée même-, et peut-être considérée à sa juste valeur. En tout cas, ce n'était pas pour sa personne.

_S'ils savaient... _Se prit-elle à penser, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Cependant Harthadî sentait bien qu'elle ne pouvait,_ ne devait, _pas rester ici et s'y complaire.

Un groupe de conseillers royaux pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Elle les salua nerveusement de la tête : elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les politiciens, ces elfes à la nature rusée qui avait la prétention de "conseiller" le roi. D'autant que la plupart d'entre-eux la regardait avec mépris ou dédain. Elle avait en effet appris que la fonction de barde -ou de poète comme ils aimaient l'appeler-, avait quelque peu perdu de son importance depuis la fin du Second âge, du moins dans ce royaume, bien qu'elle n'en connaisse pas les raisons. Une partie des érudits méprisaient ouvertement le rôle éducatif et intellectuel du poète (Au IIIème Âge, le terme "poète" servait encore à désigner les initiés aux arts bardesques, c'est-à-dire musicaux et poétiques.) , le reléguant au rang de simple baladin, et assurait que la philosophie et les sciences étaient beaucoup plus nobles. Certains lettrés parlaient même d'une crise, qu'ils nommaient pompeusement "Querelle de l'Art Poétique".

Enfin toujours était-il que ces politiciens là ne lui inspiraient guère confiance et qu'elle les fuyait comme la peste. Ces gens, comptés parmi les gens les plus instruits du royaume de Thranduil, la regardait avec suspicion depuis que Thranduil lui avait accordé sa faveur. En effet, le roi la conviait de plus en plus à ses côtés, ce qui visiblement les exaspérait.

Les conseillers lui répondirent poliment et quelques uns lui offrirent même un sourire. Elle ne dit rien, peu désireuse de provoquer un conflit dans la bibliothèque. Les érudits semblaient d'ailleurs du même avis et ne l'importunèrent pas davantage.

Pourtant à cet instant Anarion et Enaël pénètrèrent avec fracas dans la bibliothèque et l'aperçurent :

\- Dame Harthadî ! Nous vous cherchions partout !

Elle releva la tête et esquissa un sourire :

\- Anarion, Enaël. Les salua-t-elle doucement.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- Je réfléchissais... Expliqua-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

Oui, elle réfléchissait. Elle avait retourné le plan de Bilbo dans tout les sens afin d'en repérer les éventuels défauts et manquements, et était allée le trouver par deux fois pour lui faire part du fruit de ses recherches et de quelques suggestions. A présent, ils songeaient tous deux à le mettre à exécution et attendaient le moment propice. Elle gardait une dague sur elle en permanence, ainsi qu'un peu de matériel discret, mais ne pouvait malheureusement pas se vêtir d'habits de voyage sous ses légers mais riches habits de cour. Tant pis, elle se débrouillerait, d'autant qu'il faisait encore chaud (c'était tout juste la fin de l'été).

* * *

Un soir, Harthadï fut convoquée par le Roi qui revenait de la chasse. Il lui annonça l'arrivée imminente d'un grand festival d'automne et lui confia l'organisation des réjouissances. Honorée et peut-être un peu flattée par cette marque de confiance, Harthadî s'inclina et se mit en tête d'offrir à Mirkwood les plus grandes réjouissances qu'on y ait jamais vu.

Ne perdant cependant pas la tête, elle convint tout de même de partir le lendemain avec Bilbo, profitant des avantages de sa nouvelle fonction d'intendante du festival. L'idée de laisser son souvenir dans tous les esprits par une fête majestueuse avant de disparaître ne lui déplaisait pas non plus ; et cette fantaisie influença d'ailleurs grandement Bilbo, qui suivit son exemple bien des années plus tard.

* * *

La fête battait son plein, grandiose. Le Roi Thranduil était très satisfait de la fête et n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir. Harthadî avait rassemblés tous les musiciens, chanteurs, décorateurs et artistes qu'elle avait pu trouver et avait organisé avec leur aide, un spectacle magnifique, qui en avait coupé le souffle de plus d'un au palais. Des dizaines de danseurs vêtus aux couleurs de l'automne -dorée et brun, parfois nuancées d'un vif rouge-, évoluaient avec volupté au centre de la Grande Salle, spécialement arrangée pour l'occasion. Tous étaient coiffés de couronnes de lierre et de pin, et tournoyaient gracieusement, semblant presque irréels, comme tout droit sortis d'un rêve. Mais la barde ne s'était pas arrêtée là : il y en avait partout ! Dans chaque recoin du palais et jusque dans les bois, l'on pouvait trouver des artistes en train de jouer, chanter, jongler, raconter des histoires, ou encore distribuer des flots de vin et de fruits saisonniers. Cette soirée était un véritable enchantement.

Le regard du Roi s'éloigna des danseurs pour venir se poser sur la silhouette de la charmante noldo qui virevoltait de table en table pour distraire les convives et profiter elle aussi de la fête. Un fin sourire se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il la vit accepter une coupe de vin vermeil et éclater d'un rire gai. Elle venait d'effectuer un solo impressionnant et semblait à présent se désintéresser de la suite des évènements. Il la vit ensuite s'approcher d'un groupe de jeunes gens qu'il voyait souvent en sa compagnie et les laissa s'amuser : il se reconcentra sur le contenu de son assiette et sur son propre verre de vin. Breuvage d'ailleurs fameux : c'était un excellent cru de Dorwinion qu'il faisait régulièrement venir du Sud pour son plaisir personnel.

* * *

_Quelques temps plus tard..._

\- Sire ! Que faîtes-vous donc seul ici ? S'exclama une Harthadî anormalement joyeuse. Venez donc plutôt danser !

Le Roi rit de cette invitation empreinte de gaité et lui répondit en faisant rouler pensivement sa coupe entre ses doigts :

\- Je préfère rester ici et contempler mes sujets s'amuser et danser.

La jeune femme fit la moue :

\- Il n'est pas bon d'être trop sérieux... Vous devriez vous mêlez quelque peu à la foule comme le font vos enfants.

Il rit :

\- N'ai crainte, j'ai déjà eu ma part de réjouissance. Mais puisque tu es là, goûtons ensembles les différents vins de ma table : ce sont des crus à la valeur inestimable !

\- Sire je ne suis pas sûre que... Hésita-t-elle d'abord.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se placer à sa droite :

\- Mais si, mais si, assieds-toi là et parlons un peu, veux-tu ?

Il lui tendit une coupe, et la lui remplit lui même avec un vin fort capiteux.

\- Merci, Sire.

\- Bien, à présent parlons comme si nous étions de vieux amis. Nul besoin de formalités entre deux êtres de notre âge.

\- Que...

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je suis incapable de discerner les jeunes gens des plus âgés ?

Harthadî se reprit, soulagée qu'il n'en ait pas l'air d'en savoir vraiment plus :

\- Certes non, ce serait bien naïf de ma part.

\- Tiens, reprends un peu de ce bon vin. Dit-il en la servant de nouveau.

\- Merci.

_Je rêve où il essaie de me faire tourner la tête à coup de boisson ?_

Ils discutèrent un bon moment de musique et de chasse ; le Roi la forçant régulièrement à reprendre du vin et à en goûter de nouveau, alors même qu'Harthadî cherchait désespérément une échappatoire à la conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'une forte rougeur ne s'empare des joues de l'elleth.

Là, Thranduil sourit triomphalement, parfaitement conscient qu'elle avait compris son petit jeu, mais qu'elle ne pouvait y échapper :

\- Il me semble t'avoir déjà vu auparavant... A Doriath sans doute, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harthadî faillit recracher sa gorgée de vin :

\- _Pardon ?!_

\- Oui, j'en suis certains à présent. Ton visage me revient : je crois bien que tu avais les cheveux courts. Mais tu ne t'appelais pas Harthadî, c'est certain.

L'elfe en question gémit, se souvenant soudainement qu'il était le fils d'un connétable de Doriath, Oropher.

_Morgoth, que je suis stupide ! _

\- Vous... vous vous méprenez, Sire... Fut tout ce qu'elle réussi à bafouiller pour sa défense, les joues rougies par l'alcool.

Thranduil rit doucement :

\- Je me demande bien qui tu es, j'ai malheureusement oublié ton nom... Je suis d'ailleurs bien écervelé car une artiste aussi douée que toi ne devrait en principe pas passer inaperçue.

Harthadî détourna le regard tandis qu'il cherchait la vérité sur son visage.

\- Enfin... Soupira le Roi, il semble que tu as un don particulier pour te faire oublier : ta renommée devrais déjà avoir parcourue la Terre du Milieu toute entière. Or ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Étrange, non ?

\- Sire... Je n'ai pas toujours le cœur à chanter car souvent je songe à mes parents, passés depuis longtemps à l'Ouest. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Dis-moi ton nom, gentille noldo.. Demanda subitement le Roi.

\- Je... Elle chercha un instant ses mots, l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool, je suis Harthadî. Nul autre nom ne me convient.

Insatisfait, Thranduil voulu réitérer sa question. Cependant un de ses fils arriva en courant et interpella son géniteur :

\- Père ! Cessez d'importuner la fabuleuse Harthadî et venez plutôt vous joindre à notre danse !

\- Mais...

Le temps qu'il achève de protester, la barde avait disparu de son chant de vision.

* * *

Harthadî était ennuyée par la tournure des événements : elle n'avait pas prévu que le Roi ne se souvienne d'elle. A vrai dire, elle avait oublié que Thranduil étant le fils du Sinda Oropher, il était né à Doriath et y avait vécu quand elle-même y était avec ses hommes.

_Et mince ! Que suis-je bête ! _

Elle n'avait qu'une seule satisfaction : celle de ne pas s'être laissée aller à lui raconter son passé et à admettre qu'il avait parfaitement raison, malgré la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang.

En revanche, elle était loin d'être paniquée : si tout se passait bien, elle aurait décampé avant l'aube. Et puis finalement ce n'était pas si terrible de se faire découvrir.

C'est pourquoi lorsque qu'Anarion, Enaël et d'autres de leurs compagnons vinrent la rejoindre, elle ne s'inquiéta pas outre-mesure et parti s'amuser avec eux.

* * *

"Le repas du soir venait d'être servi aux prisonniers. Les gardes s'éloignaient d'un pas lourd, emportant avec eux les torches, laissant les galeries dans le noir. [...] Bilbo entendit le sommelier du Roi dire bonsoir au chef des gardes.

\- Viens donc avec moi, dit-il, goûter un peu le nouveau vin qui vient d'arriver. J'ai beaucoup à faire ce soir, car les tonneaux vides doivent quitter la cave. Mais buvons d'abord un coup, ce sera plus facile après.

\- Très bien, dit le chef des gardes en riant. J'y goûterai avec toi, et je te dirai s'il est digne de la table du roi. Il y a un festin ce soir : il ne faudrait pas leur envoyer de la piquette !

Quand il entendit cela, Bilbo fut tout en émoi, car il vit que la chance était de son côté et qu'il pourrait immédiatement mettre à l'essai le plan désespéré qu'il avait concocté [avec HarthadÎ]. Il suivit les deux elfes jusqu'à une petite cave, où ils s'assirent à une table sur laquelle étaient posés deux gros cruchons. Ils se mirent bientôt à boire et à rire joyeusement. Une chance extraordinaire sourit alors à Bilbo. Il faut un vin spécialement grisant pour donner sommeil à un elfe sylvain ; mais ce vin-là était à l'évidence le cru capiteux des grands jardins de Dorwinion, destiné aux festins du Roi uniquement [(celui-là même qu'Harthadî et Thranduil partagèrent en haut.)], non à ses soldats ou à ses serviteurs, et servi dans de petites [coupes], non dans les gros cruchons du sommeliers.

Très vite, le chef des gardes dodelina de la tête, puis il la posa sur la table et s'endormit comme une souche. Le sommelier, qui ne parut rien remarquer, se parlait alors à lui-même et riait tout seul, mais il s'allongea bientôt à son tour sur la table et ronfla auprès de son ami." (Le Hobbit)

Bilbo sauta sur l'occasion et déroba le trousseau de clés du chefs des gardes. Puis il se dépêcha de délivrer chacun des nains, pris soin de refermer chacune de leurs cellules après coup, puis les mena jusqu'au cellier avec empressement, sans croiser aucun gardes car pratiquement tous les gens du Roi étaient partis se joindre aux réjouissances en cours. Harthadï avait en effet fait en sorte que le plus de gens possible s'éloigne des sous-sols du palais. Les nains, et plus particulièrement Thorin, se montraient extrêmement reconnaissants envers Bilbo et ne manquaient pas de le remercier pendant le trajet.

En chemin, il leur avait exposé son plan, qu'ils n'avaient guère appréciés. Certains avaient même vivement protestés mais ils n'avaient au final pas le choix.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils aperçurent les deux elfes, toujours en train de ronfler paisiblement, plongés dans d'agréables rêves.***** Généreux, Bilbo se faufila de nouveau à leurs côtés et remit les clés à la ceinture du chefs des gardes :

\- "Cela lui épargnera au moins quelques ennuis, se dit-il. Ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre, et il traitait assez bien les prisonniers. Les autres en seront tout aussi abasourdis. Ils vont se demander quelle magie aura permis aux nains de passer à travers toutes ces portes avant de tout bonnement disparaître. Disparaître ! Il nous faut nous y mettre au plus vite si nous voulons que ça se concrétise !"

Aussitôt, ils entreprirent de se cacher dans treize tonneaux vides de grande taille, qu'ils bourrèrent avec de la paille pour les rendre étanches et se protéger des secousses. Bilbo avait la vague impression d'oublier quelque chose de relativement important, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Les nains se plaignirent beaucoup, surtout Balin et Thorin, mais il réussi à grand peine à tous les enfermer dans leurs tonneaux respectifs.

Il ne termina pas un instant trop tôt, car Balin n'était pas enfermé depuis deux minutes lorsqu'on entendit des voix , accompagnés d'une lueur vacillante.

_Amis buvons, mes chers amis buvons_

_Mais n'y perdons jamais la raison_

_A force d'y boire, on perd la mémoire_

_On va titubant le soir à tâtons_

_Et on courre les rues à saute-mouton_

Une ribambelle d'elfes descendaient aux caves, bavardant et riant, lançant des bribes de chansons. Il venait de quitter une joyeuse tablée dans l'une des salles du palais et comptaient bien y retourner aussitôt que possible.

\- Où est ce vieux Galion, le sommelier ? dit l'un d'entre eux. Je ne l'ai pas vu aux tables ce soir. Il devrait être déjà ici pour nous montrer ce qu'il faut faire.

\- Ha, ha ! entendit-on derrière. Le scélérat repose sa vieille tête à côté d'un pichet. Il s'est fait un petit festin à lui tout seul avec son ami le capitaine !

\- Hé, hé ! C'est qu'il ne s'est pas ennuyé, effectivement ! Constata joyeusement une elleth qui n'était autre qu'Harthadî.

Et là, Bilbo se souvint de se qui le tracassait depuis qu'il était arrivé aux caves : il avait oublié de prévenir l'elfe ! Il retint un juron et se mit à chercher désespérément un moyen de le faire .

Les elfes s'impatientèrent :

\- Secoue-le ! Réveille-le !

Galion n'apprécia pas du tout d'être secoué ou réveillé, encore moins d'être la risée de ses subalternes et de la belle Harthadî, drôlement éméchés.

\- Vous êtes tous en retard, grogna-t-il. Me voilà ici à attendre, pendant que vous autres joyeux lurons, vous vous enivrez et vous oubliez vos tâches. Pas étonnant que je sommeille d'ennui !

\- Pas étonnant, répondit narquoisement Enaël, quand l'explication se trouve à côté dans un pichet ! Faites-nous donc goûter votre potion soporifique avant que nous nous y mettions ! Inutile de réveiller ce geôlier-là. Il a bu tout son soûl, on dirait.

_Geôlier ? Ce serait l'occasion parfaite de... de... euh... bon ça n'a aucune importance en fait ! _Pensa d'abord Harthadî avec difficulté, avant de se tourner vers son compagnon et d'approuver gaiement :

\- Excellente, glorieuse idée ! Ce vin est délectable ! J'ai eu l'occasion d'en tester la saveur avec le bon Roi Thranduil !

Aussitôt, la joviale compagnie se réunit autour de la table et se fit passer le pichet en chantant et riant. Tant et si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, ils devinrent formidablement joyeux, voire parfois totalement ivres. (ils n'étaient avant que fortement éméchés.).

_Bon vin je ne te puis laisser_

_Je t'ay m'amour donnée,_

_Änne hauvoy !_

_Je t'ay m'amour donnée._

_Souvent m'as faict la soif passer,_

_Bon vin je ne te puis laisser,_

_Ne soir, ne matinée,_

_Änne hauvoy !_

_Ne soir ne matinée._

Les elfes s'étaient remis à chanter en sautillant et avaient formé une ronde autour des deux pochtrons.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?! _Pensa le pauvre hobbit, effaré (et, il faut le dire, un peu désespéré.).

Après un instant, les elfes arrêtèrent de danser pour rire et échanger des propos ridicules. Puis, enfin, ils se mirent au travail. Mais tous n'avaient pas complètement perdus la tête :

\- Pitié, Galion ! Crièrent certains. Vous avez commencé trop tôt vos réjouissances et vous vous êtes embrouillé ! Vous avez sorti les barriques pleines au lieu de celles qui sont vides, si on en juge par leur poids.

\- Mettez-vous au travail ! Grogna le sommelier. La notion de poids ne veut pas dire grand chose dans les bras nonchalants d'un boit-sans-soif. Ces tonneaux s'en vont et les autres restent. Faites ce que je vous dis !

\- Oui ! Effectuez rapidement votre besogne sans vous poser de question, que nous retournions vite danser ! S'exclama Harthadî, un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres. D'ailleurs je parie que Galion a parfaitement raison ! Tenez, il n'est pas lourd du tout ce tonneau !

Son intervention en fit sourire plus d'un pendant qu'ils se mettaient à la tâche :

\- Très bien, très bien, répondirent-ils en faisant rouler les tonneaux jusqu'à la trappe. Que ce soit votre responsabilité si les fûts de beurre et les meilleurs vins du Roi sont jetés à la rivière en guise de cadeau aux Hommes du Lac !

Ils se mirent alors à chanter.

(_Roule, roule, roule, _

_les tonneaux déboulent! _

_Oh hisse ! Flic et floc ! _

_Dans l'eau s'entrechoquent_)

Harthadï les regardait en chantant avec eux, tandis que son ami l'étudiant en lettres Enaël, qui l'avait accompagné, aidait leurs compagnons d'un soir. Cet à peu près à cet instant que Bilbo découvrit une faille dans son plan, une faille à laquelle ni lui, ni l'elfe, n'avait pensé, faute d'expérience en matière de rembourrage de tonneaux. Il n'était pas dans un tonneau ! (Harthadî non plus, mais il commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il allait devoir la laisser ici. Après tout, il était sûr qu'elle pouvait très bien quitter le domaine du Roi en insistant un peu.)

A l'instant où le tout dernier tonneau se dirigeait vers la trappe, Bilbo s'y accrocha et fut précipité dans le trou avec lui.

Les elfes se tournèrent alors en chantant vers les cordages pour les hisser et relever ainsi la herse au bout du tunnel, de manière à libérer les tonneaux.

Plouf !

Un éclair de lucidité venait de traverser l'esprit d'Harthadî, comme une inspiration soudaine qu'ont parfois les elfes, et la lumière s'était fait dans son esprit : les nains étaient dans les tonneaux ! Alors sans trop réfléchir, et se rappelant vaguement de l'accord passé avec Gandalf, elle avait plongé gauchement dans la trappe, passant à un millimètre d'un tonneau sur lequel elle se serrait très certainement assommé.

* * *

***** Crack Bonus _(Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi, vraiment.)_

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils aperçurent les deux elfes, toujours en train de ronfler paisiblement, plongés dans d'agréables rêves :

\- Mmh _Harthadî_...

* * *

Voilàà, désolé pour cette fin débile, sincèrement ! ^^' Mais bon voilà, il fallait qu'elle saute dans la trappe hein ! (en fait, j'ai perdu ma meilleure version manuscrite de ce chapitre :p Ça commence à devenir une habitude...) Je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite de cette version mais je ne vais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps non plus. **Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai un chapitre complet sur ce qu'il se passe à la bibliothèque avec ses deux potes elfes, les politiciens et l'histoire des Noldors (feat Fëanor et Harthadï qui s'énerve, les cocos ! Ça tente quelqu'un ? **J'ai préféré privilégier l'avancée de l'histoire au lieu de poster un blabla sur sa petite vie à Mirkwood. Mais je peu xle poster en bonus.**) **

Et oui ! Thrandy-chou n'est pas idiot, hein ! x)

Maintenant, souvenez-vous que les reviews sont la nourriture, la pain spirituel de l'auteur, si j'ose dire ! :D Alors reviewez please ! Surtout que ce n'est pas évident de trouver du temps pour écrire en prépa, alors j'aimerai vraiment avoir des retours pour ce chapitre :D.

Voilàà, c'est à vous ! Go ! ;)

Haneshiro


End file.
